<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What we do in the dark by Dead_letter_delivery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646941">What we do in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_letter_delivery/pseuds/Dead_letter_delivery'>Dead_letter_delivery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David is a bit of a dick, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Probably ooc, Slow Burn, might have some nasty idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_letter_delivery/pseuds/Dead_letter_delivery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the darkness gives Jake an uneasy feeling, and after Jake meets a new killer he has more reasons to fear the darkness or does he?.<br/>(sorry i suck at summaries lol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first time writing a fic so please be gentle lol. <br/>this is based on a few prompts i got from a book i bought a while back and i thought that i could probably turn them into a story involving my otp. <br/>either way i hope you guys enjoy it xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake had forgotten about his childhood fear, his fear of the dark. after running away from home he found himself ironically finding comfort in the darkness of the forest he felt safe he found peace and felt more at home than when he lived with his parents in their lavish house. however when the spidery claws of the entity brought him into this hellish realm full of monsters, fright and pain, it made Jake remember that fear.</p><p> At least he wasn't the only victim of the entity, there were other survivors, Dwight a nervous guy which they considered a sort of leader of the group, meg an energetic girl that ran fast as hell and could possibly out run most killers (at least Jake though so), and Claudette a smart girl that like Jake was a bit of an introvert but still more outgoing than him in a way. Jake knew that there where other survivors out there since he has interacted with them before in some trials, but these where the people that have been with Jake from the beginning. </p><p>Today Jake was on another one of his walks around the near by forest lost in thought, he could hear laughter coming from the nearing campfire where his friends sat all awaiting the entity's call to trial. as he approached the fire he completely snapped out of his thoughts to see a new face, he must of been away a while since it seemed shed been mid conversation with his friends.</p><p> she looked like a typical suburban teen but also had an aura to her that felt like shed been running away from monsters even before she was dragged into the realm, she appeared tired, scared and ready to fight. she glanced at Jake as he took a seat near the fire "hey, I'm Laurie Strode." she said as she held her hand for Jake to shake which Jake only stared at but didn't shake "Jake park...nice to meet you" He didn't meant to come across as mean but he just didn't trust most people, Lorie didn't seem to take it to heart and continued to talk "its .. its just crazy you know you seem to run away from one hell and fall right back into another." Lorie said looking back at the others continuing their conversation " I was one minute running away from a masked killer and, and now I'm stuck in some sick game of chase from what I've been told" she says as she glances into the fire "but at least I'm not alone" she smiles and looks at the survivors.</p><p> Time went by and the others had drifted off to sleep one by one, until it was just Jake and Laurie "not much of a talker huh?." she said looking towards Jake "sorry not real good with people" he said giving her half a smile "don't worry we'll be good friends in no time.... how about this, I tell you something about me and you tell me something about you in return. I used to do this with new kids I babysat.. back in the real world that is." Jake sat there for a moment considering going back Into the forest but decided against that, besides not only is she a new member of the team but she's probably scared and confused with what is now her new life "sounds like a good idea, I can go first to make up for missing your arrival." Jake said to which Laurie looked happy and a bit more relaxed "okay, um let's see, before this started I was fond of the forest and its quiet feel" Jake said looking towards the trees "so more of an outdoorsy type, okay umm I used to have two older siblings." Lorie said "what happened to them, if you don't mind me asking that is." Jake asked now looking at her "Remember earlier I mentioned running from a masked killer? well he killed my oldest sister along with my father" she said staring into the burning flames "what about your other sibling?" Jake asked feeling sorry for her "he was killed too just in a different way, while he was physically living he wasn't emotionally there anymore, he became the shape of evil as doctors would describe it. He was the masked man... my real mom couldn't handle what her son had become and ..well she gave up on life too." she said looking at Jake with out a smile and a more serious face. "I'm sorry." that is all Jake could say to comfort her or at least feel like she wasn't suffering alone.</p><p>"before this I used to live with my parents, but I was constantly compared to my brother, I was pushed to be him basically, why cant you be like him? why cant you try harder? is all i ever heard from my parents, and I did try to but, it just wasn't enough. There wasn't a place I stepped that I didn't fall under his shadow so eventually it became to much to bear so i I ran away, I ran away from home from the expectations the judgement and decided to find my self in nature." Jake said as he went to lean on a tree near by. "see we are practically best friends now" Laurie said with a yawn and began to settle down close to the fire and slowly closed her eyes to fall asleep. "I think so too" said Jake as he too started to feel the tug of tiredness envelop him.</p><p> Jake awoke after a while looking around to see that two of his team mates where already up and about, Laurie and Dwight were still asleep then he suddenly felt the entity called for them, it was a weird sensation like when you suddenly drop and get that ugly feeling in your stomach but after many times of doing this it just felt uncomfortable and unsettling, Laurie awoke with a gasp and her hand reached her stomach, she was being called too. Meg and Jake shared a look she was called too by the look of it, "Ready?" Meg asked Jake "in a moment" Jake said standing up, he went up to Laurie to help her up "That's the entity calling you for a trial, but don't worry we always come back here." Jake said walking towards the fog alongside Meg, Laurie followed with hesitation. </p><p>This was new Jake had never seen this realm before, it looked like a neighborhood of some sort, there were pumpkins decorating some houses and if it weren't for the hooks for sacrifices it would be a normal looking place, save for the old looking house in the middle. Jake crouched down "I think ill go about and look for the gens maybe stay close to Laurie and guide her through and try to keep her alive for her first trial." Meg said looking worriedly towards Laurie "ill try my best, you stay alive out there new trial could mean new killer, we can't be too careful if we don't know anything about them." Jake told Meg, she nodded and ran to locate the generators. </p><p>Jake looked back at Laurie who seemed shaken about something "I know its your first trial and ill try my best to get us out of her okay" He told her while placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. "Jake... I know where we are.. I know this place!." Laurie shook a little as she spoke in a harsh whisper, Jake looked at her confused " this is where I use to live, with my adoptive parents before... it all began." Laurie said and Jake was about to ask more questions but was interrupted by a scream coming from Meg he knew what this meant, Meg had been hooked. He hurried towards the scream Laurie close behind, and as they approached a struggling Meg, she screamed "No get away from here, he's still around ill manage by myself!" Jake stared at her pained expression but didn't question her and just grabbed Laurie's hand and ran to look for a generator, they found one around a corner and Jake began to work quickly "we need to fix these to open those latches, that's the only way out of here just do as I do and we'll get out of this okay" Jake motioned Lorie to follow his actions but Laurie was nervously looking around not paying much attention to Jake "Laurie?" Jake looked from his work to where Laurie was once standing "Laurie!" Jake spun around in his crouching position but she was gone and he was completely alone. </p><p> "alright thiiis is not good, okay I'm almost done I can do this." Jake pepped himself up, he heard a scream again and then the entity's claws ascending for the sacrifice, it was Meg. "damn, damn, damn, where the hell is Laurie." he had no time to loose he scavenged the area for more gens after finishing one and getting right to work as he found the second gen. he once again heard another scream "Damn it, Laurie! please be okay." he ran towards the screams and found her on a hook "That bastard is here! I can't believe it I can't believe it!!! I thought I was free" she grunted in pain as Jake took her off the hook. "its okay well be okay, we just need one more generator and well be out of here" Jake went on as he took her hand again and lead her around. Laurie knelt behind a car next to a house "this isn't going to work, Jake, he's after me not you. the only reason he got meg was my fault, I tried to attack him but... meg stopped me and sacrificed herself for me, I'm sorry Jake, I.. I can fix this he'll follow me and you can find the final generator and I just have to keep him off of you right?. we always comeback right?" she looked at Jake with a guilty look on her face. Jake was not okay with this he wanted to make her first trial as painless as possible or at least keep her alive "Jake there is no time, I have been fighting against this monster longer than you, I know more about him than you do. Ill Be Okay" she looked at him and held his shoulders to force him to look at her. "okay.." Jake sighed a bit but didn't fight her on it he had no idea on how this monster worked and she's never worked on a gen before so this was the only way they could even have a chance. </p><p>     Laurie began to sneak around houses peaking around corners before turning them and then she was gone. Jake looked around too and didn't find anything but then he remembered the old looking house with any luck he might find it in there. he opened the noisy front door and began to creaked around the first floor boards creaking as he walked and went to the second floor where sure enough he found it, the last gen. he got to work and half way through he heared it once again a scream a pause and the sacrifice. He was the last one standing, he worked as fast as he could messing up in the process and causing the generator to explode but he didn't hear anything or anyone coming after him. He felt like he was being watched however, making him feel suddenly vulnerable.</p><p> he finally finished it and proceeded to hurry down the stairs and look for the hatch he had seen when looking for generators. but as he sprinted down the stairs and reached the bottom step he felt a sharp rush of wind followed by a heavy Thwump then he saw what it was, a knife stuck on the wall dangerously close to his face in which he could see his reflection within the glimmering blood. Then he turn to see him, a mountain of a man wearing dirty navy blue coveralls and a mask a white emotionless mask with black pits for eyes he was heavily breathing and Jake could feel the rage radiating from him, Jake's skin prickled at the sight and scrambled under the knife and out a window as he heard the loud stomps of the man approaching,but as he scurried from the yard out the white gate he felt the jabbing edge of the knife slice across his back making him hiss in pain.</p><p> the shock of the slash made Jake stumble down on to the pavement and scratch his elbow through his shirt. then he felt himself been lifted off the ground and over a broad shoulder, he must of been almost 7 feet from the ground but still struggled to get away from the man as he walked. he felt the sharp hook slowly rip through his shoulder, he gritted his teeth but refused to make a sound he knew what most of these creeps looked for, a reaction a cry of pain and screams but he wasn't about to give him that. "haha..ha.. guess it didn't hurt.. enough huh" Jake gave off shaky breaths as he taunted the killer, who just tilted his head to one side. the taller man slowly brought his knife to Jake's hooked shoulder and slowly twisted it into the wound which only made the blood trickle faster down Jake's shirt, he suppressed a cry of pain but couldn't help the tears rolling down his face. "is..is that all you got big boy" Jake said through gritted teeth this made the killer pause and look at Jake for a moment to take his knife out in a rough manner and looked the survivor in the eyes as he violently stabbed his knife down Jake's torso spraying blood onto the killers clothes. Jake could already feel the cold of the entity gripping him as claws came down on his limp body and then the dreaded darkness took him over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake faces Michael once again and things take a different turn than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake walked through the thick fog towards the campfire where his friends where already waiting for him, "what took you so long?" Dwight called to Jake as he approached "that sick bastard dragged it out to torture me a while" Jake said as he stood in front of Dwight "damn that sounds horrifying, I already don't like doing this as it is and now this guy comes around what the hell man" Dwight said exasperated, to which Jake shrunk back a bit remembering how close he was to getting away "but were still a good team okay, im sure well get it next time." Dwight said to Jake in hopes of turning it around "yeah.. where's Laurie?" Jake said while looking around "I saw her walking into the woods over there, just let her breath a little it was her first trial, not everyone dies to wake up and die again ya know."  Dwight looked at Jake who was already walking towards the direction that Dwight gave him.</p><p>  He walked for a bit until he saw Laurie sitting at the base of a tree, face hidden in her crossed arms "you okay?" Jake asked her "I knew you said that we always came back but I didn't want to believe it haha.. Jake I freaking died" she said a little exasperated to which Jake understood so he tried to make her feel better "how about we tell each other some more things about us? ill go first. I really like animals, when I roamed the forest I use to help injured animals.. well, as well as I could that is." Jake said kneeling down to be with eye level with Lorie " really haha, I can see that. um okay I use to babysit this dorky kid who I really cared for like a little brother, really annoying at times but I guess that was just his charm" Laurie said </p><p>" see practically best friends" Jake said as he stood up and offered Laurie his hand and started walking towards the others, Claudette was busy making some kind of salve, Dwight was trying to clean his glasses with his dirty shirt and Meg was stretching or walking around or just recharging her never ending supply of energy." Jake, Laurie! you guys are back is everything okay?" Meg walked towards them with a smile on her face "so... first trial how did it go?." She asked Laurie with a sympathetic look "could of been better but I guess it was to be expected." Lorie said "so what now?" Laurie asked "we wait, for another trial. and then another and another" Claudette answered from where she was sitting to which Jake and Meg shared a look and turned to Laurie who seemed to know that, that was the case but was hoping it wasn't.</p><p>   They went through several trials together some won some lost but, it was a while since they went against the shape as Laurie called him, at some point Laurie encouraged survivors to stab killers to get away from them which most felt uncertain about but agreed they would try. </p><p>  This day they sat around the fire talking and some working on preparing for a trial, and they felt it again the calling, it was once again Jake, Laurie and Dwight. "I don't think ill ever get use to this feeling" Laurie said while holding her stomach "you never get use to any of this." Dwight said walking into the fog already looking nervous as he often did, Jake and Laurie followed close behind.</p><p>   "you know the drill guys look for gens, stay vigilant. you can do it guys, lets get out of this alive because I really don't want to die ." Dwight said crouching down as they stood behind some wood stacks. "okay ill go scout the area see who the killer is, maybe even draw him out for a bit" Laurie said and everyone went their separate ways leaving Jake alone. </p><p>  while running around he found one of the generators and started working on it looking around as he did, then he saw Laurie run across the yard of the barn and into the cornfield, Jake's heart almost stopped as he saw him, the masked man, closing in on Laurie. "that bastard" Jake mumbled to himself, he remembered Laurie saying that in the few trials she had with the man he wouldn't hesitate to kill the other survivors but he seemed obsessed with chasing Laurie, dragging her death around kind of like that one time Jake went against him. </p><p>  eventually the light of the gen sparked to life, yes one down two more to go. he heard Laurie yell from the cornfield and Jake got an idea, grabbing his toolbox he went to the closest hook to the cornfield and went to work on braking it down. as he saw the tall figure emerge from the field, Laurie on his shoulder, Jake decided with his new found boldness that he would push the hook down as he stared into the darkness of the killers eyes making sure he saw him do it too.</p><p>   This made the killer drop Laurie with a thud and started moving towards Jake with a promise of pain in his steps. Jake bolted into the direction of the wooden pallets, and as he saw the tall figure almost grasp his back he dropped a pallet on him making the masked man grunt in surprise, but he soon recovered and Jake could hear the wood being demolished under the mans weight as he stomped it down. "crap, crap, crap" Jake saw Dwight turning from a gen as the light came on, Jake almost laughed with joy at the sight of that.</p><p>   Jake turned around to see he was not being chased anymore, he stopped and looked back "where.. did he go?" he just continued searching for the last gen then he heard a scream coming from Dwight? but how, he was ahead of them last time he saw the survivor, and then the sacrifice?! how was that possible as far as he knew this was Dwight's first hook. apparently the entity allowed the masked man one hit kills, this made Jake scramble to look for the last gen with more haste, he found it inside a dark basement that gave Jake the creeps.</p><p>   He set himself to work and half way through he heard the boards of the ceiling creak "crap" he moved to hide inside a nearby locker, holding his hands against his face to lower the sound of his breathing, there was a light that shone against the wall from the upstairs lights, in which he could see a shadow move about, it was definitely him he could hear the heavy breathing coming out of the mans mask, he stood there for a minute and then left. Jake made sure to wait for the creaking of the upstairs boards to stop so he could get out of the locker to finish the gen, Laurie screamed some where near by and Jake knew that he was the last chance they had to escape.</p><p>   A few moments later the light came to life in the generator and Jake stood up to run but instead he felt his head hit the floor, his body was slammed down with a painful crack was it his bones or the old boards he wasn't sure. the killer held him down with a hand on his neck as he knelt on top of Jake.</p><p>   he was still able to hold it together up until the light bulb of the generator was shattered, Jake's breath began to quicken and he could almost feel his heart beat out his chest "l.. let me go!!" Jake said with a shaky voice, he tried to wiggle away from under the taller man but that only made the killer tighten his grip. Jake could only gasp and give some small fearful whines, there were a few tears rolling down his face be it from fear or from being choked, the older man seemed to gain more interest in the shorter man as he whined and screamed. </p><p>  Jake tried pushing on the larger mans chest to get him to move but instead he felt the hand on his neck leave to be roughly placed on Jake's eyes, a few sobs escaped Jake's mouth "p.. please, let me go" he felt himself shake a little at being completely in darkness and at the mercy of the killer. Jake could hear the heavy breathing form the man on top of him getting closer and closer to his face until he felt hot breath on his neck.</p><p>   He then heard a deep inhale, What the hell was going on!! but before Jake could say anything he felt the edge of a cold knife slide across his neck with a slight sting, not enough to kill him but just enough to make him bleed. he was able to seen through the cracks of the taller mans fingers and notice the silhouette move a bit and seemed to be staring at his knife. </p><p>  He heard someone yell and the taller man grunted and moved his hand away from Jake's eyes to which he took advantage of to push the man completely off and run towards the stairs where he saw Laurie holding a small bloody pocket knife, "Jake hurry!!" they ran as fast as they could towards an already open hatch he could feel it, he was almost free. Laurie was a head of him and he could see her disappear into the fog but just before he reached the entrance he felt himself being chocked with his own scarf as it was harshly pulled on, to which he quickly unraveled out of and continued running and as he entered the fog he looked back to see the killer staring at him with those cold dead eyes while holding his scarf in a tight fist. He made it out alive for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things are getting weirder and weirder between Jake and Michael, i suck at summaries so i'm going to just give you the gist of it Michael looked at Jake and said Damn!! that's one fine piece i'ma go make it awkward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Jake was shaken up was an understatement, that was not something killers ever did and needless to say it was really odd. Everyone was already sitting around the fire talking, Dwight expressing his general displeasure of the trial "I freaking hate it man, he was freaking scary what the hell!!!" Meg laughed a little and Claudette just looked at him sympathetically, Laurie stared at them with a slight smile. </p>
<p>  as Jake approached, Laurie stopped talking to the others, concerned at the look on Jake's face. "Jake you okay, you look upset" Laurie said standing up to talk to him "Y.. Yeah I.. it was a long trial that's all" he said looking away, did she know about what the killer did before she got there, did she see? "okay, well do you want to come into the woods with me for a bit" Lorie asked  "Are you guys gonna go smooch?" Meg said from where she was sitting "Meg!! what the hell?!" Jake said a little flustered " Just joking man take a joke! you guys literally disappear of to somewhere every trial, don't you guys want to hang with us anymore?" Meg said looking at Jake "its not that I just. were not." Jake just stuttered and walked off into the forest. "wait Jake I was just kidding, Jake!... I was just  kidding" Meg said as she stood up to walk after Jake but Claudette grabbed her hand "I don't think its a good idea" Meg looked down at Claudette and just sat back down with a small frown. </p>
<p>  Laurie walked after Jake, following him towards the same tree she ran to after her first trial, "hey Jake you okay, she was just kidding" she said approaching Jake who was sitting down holding his face in his hands, "I know, I know... this trial was just a lot for me, that guy is really intimidating.." Jake said looking to one side. "...how about I tell you another thing.. to make you feel a bit better." she said "..okay" Jake agreed and Laurie sat next to him "My brothers name was Michael, Michael Audrey Myers.. from what I hear he was kind of a normal child, liked most things kids liked" she said "you don't have to tell me anything back if you don't want to, just thought it would put you more at ease." said Laurie, hoping Jake would calm down a bit.</p>
<p>   "..Audrey? really, that's kinda funny" he gave a small chuckle and considered what to say for a moment "after I ran away from home... the only person who seemed to care about it was my mom, she would come into the forest every once in a while to check up on me. other than that no one else really cared that I was gone." Jake said, being in the darkness while being almost killed really hit Jake emotionally it reminded him of home,  like being locked inside his dark room.</p>
<p>   The next trial they where back in the barn once again and Jake was really hoping that it wasn't him, that he didn't have to see that guy again, while fixing a gen Jake could feel like he was being watched. this time around Jake was accompanied by Claudette and David a different survivor he has seen only a few times, but those where enough for him to know that he was a bit of a prick. </p>
<p>  David always liked to make fun of Jake every trial they shared "hey there sweetheart, why don't we have a bit of a tumble, you would like that wouldn't you" he said to Jake as he fixed a gen, "Pleeease go away David, we really don't have time for this" Jake said annoyed. "Jake! Jake! its the big guy the. the one with the coveralls" Jake's stomach sank as Claudette yelled after him "crap, crap, crap" Jake tried to hurry "come on, I can take that wimp!" David yelled at the open space as if threatening the killer. </p>
<p>  "we need to run I saw him stalking near by " Claudette said ignoring David, "we have a better chance of escaping if we separate and finish the gens" Jake said to which Claudette nodded in agreement and moved to walk away stopped and threw Jake a med kit "just in case" she said and ran away David left not to find a gen but in the hopes of finding the killer. Jake finished his gen and continued to look for another one. </p>
<p>  He could faintly hear David scream somewhere in the distance as he crouched by a gen near some trees, " Damn it David" he continued to work on the gen for a bit before he heard the entity claim one of the survivors, Jake was really hoping that it wasn't Claudette. he continued to work on the gen, he heard the distinct scream coming from Claudette, he didn't even know if any other gen was done besides the one he did, " this is bad" he told himself as he continued to work with haste causing the generator to explode in the process. </p>
<p>  He didn't notice the presence of the man behind him, he heard slight movement, and turned while still kneeling down. the shock of seeing the masked man made him stumble, he crawled back as far as he could in an attempt to get away from him but bumped into a tree instead. </p>
<p>  Jake sat in fear as the man moved closer and closer to him then he felt himself being picked up by his collar until he was standing up, he closed his eyes and awaited the pain to come but instead there was silence, he slowly opened his eyes to see the other man staring at him. the fist on his collar let go to move to Jake's eyes closing them. "h.. hey what the hell are you doing?!" he tried to move away to only be pushed back into the tree by the other mans body, he was now completely sandwiched between the tree and the killer with no room to move.</p>
<p>   Jake pushed on the killers torso with his hands to which the killer used his free hand to hold over Jake's head, this was a weird situation and Jake didn't know how react, he then felt the familiar coldness of the mans mask against his neck, and he could hear the deep breaths from the taller man, each inhale made the killers chest move against Jake. The contrasting warmth of the killers body and the cold air Made Jake shiver slightly, and his face heated up to his body's response. </p>
<p>  He felt the killer stop and then Jake felt his hands being let go of and the warm body pressed against him move away from him for a moment, he could only hear a zipper being opened to which Jake blushed furiously in response to. he felt a soft, warm fabric around his neck and the hand on his eyes moved to once again hold Jake's hands above him but in a more rough manner this time around. </p>
<p>  He slowly opened his eyes to see the taller mans face really close to his, he felt slightly nervous about his situation but that emotion quickly changed to fear as he felt a knife pocking his chest and slowly move around tracing his body. Jake made a small noise as the knife began to slowly make its way down, it stopped as they heard the faint sound of the latch being opened and Claudette's voice calling after Jake. the taller man stared at Jake for a moment before just letting him go, and slowly stepping away from him. Jake just slid down the trunk of the tree and after a moment scrambled towards Claudette's voice and found her waiting for him at the front of the latch, they both then proceeded to escape into the thick fog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael decides hes had enough of looking from afar and decides he is literally taking things into his own hands, Jake is those things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claudette and the others where already waiting for him, "Jake are you okay? your face is all red" Meg said, Jake's face just turned hotter as he remembered what just happened back in the trial. "n.. nothing I.. just.. its just a bit hot today that's all" Jake said avoiding eye contact with the survivors and walked directly into the woods. "oh hey you got your scarf back I didn't even notice" said Claudette as she took a seat next to Meg and Dwight, Jake was glad that he was not facing them because his face was bursting in flames at that comment.</p>
<p>   he laid on the ground next to a tree covering his face, then he heard twigs snapping coming from behind him it was Laurie for sure. "hey you okay i've never seen you walk away from camp that fast" she said as she approached "yeah, I'm just really tired after the trial.. and just felt like sleeping for a bit and camp's too loud" he said as he laid there facing away from her hoping that she would buy it and return to camp ".....okay, ill let you sleep then" she said waited a moment and walked away. </p>
<p>  Jake hadn't even realized that the thing the killer had placed around his neck was the scarf he lost a few trials ago, did he keep it with him all this time? the thought made Jake feel a bit warm inside, "this is getting weird, what the hell is wrong with me?" Jake said to himself, he laid there for a moment thinking of that trials events when he caught an unfamiliar scent, he then realized it was coming from his scarf and with out thinking he brought it towards his face and inhaled, it smelled of the forest with a bit of a manly musk, it made Jake blush once again thinking back to the killer and how warm his body was, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and sat up straight taking his scarf off, "What's wrong with you, he brutally killed you and your friends first time you met!!!" he decided that maybe its best not to tell anyone specially Laurie, about this trials events.</p>
<p>   Jake walked back and forth for a while trying to calm down, he decided to go back to camp after a while, maybe talking to his friends would keep his mind off these weird feelings. once back at camp he noticed there was no one there but Laurie "where'd they go?" Jake asked "trial.... hey are you okay? you seemed a bit troubled after the trial.. Claudette said she didn't see you for half of it which made her worry" She said looking concerned "yeah I was stuck in a locker, the killer refused to move from that area" Jake hated to lie to his friends, and Laurie had become one of his closest friends and knowing her and the killers history it would make her have the wrong idea and probably hate Jake for having weird thoughts.</p>
<p>   "I really hate when they do that,... oh here I found some old tools in one trial maybe you can do something with them" she said as she handed him some rusty looking tools "thanks, I think now that everyone's gone I can get some more of sleep" Jake said laying down to actually fall asleep this time around, he laid on his scarf trying not to notice the scent coming from it. </p>
<p>  Jake went through several trials without facing the masked man, and in a weird way it made Jake feel an edginess deep in his heart, he was almost morbidly curious to see if the taller man would do the same thing again when they crossed paths once more. Jake had a hard time not staring into space thinking of the masked killer while fixing gens, which would cause him to get hooked most of the time. he would apologize profusely to his friends telling them it was do to lack of sleep and they would leave him be feeling sorry for him, which only made Jake feel more guilty.</p>
<p>  something inside told him that its been a while since any one has shown him any sign of interest, so it was most likely that he was just lonely and not really curious about the weird feelings he had. He was sitting down looking into the fire thinking to himself when he heard his friends coming back from a trial "that was one of the worse things I've ever experience" said Claudette looking down to the ground "I.. I've never been more afraid to die" said Dwight trembling a bit, Laurie just walked near them looking more tired than ever. "what happened you guys look like crap" Jake said looking towards them "thanks that's exactly what I needed to hear just after being moried" said Lorie with a slight eye roll " that sucks who.... was it?" Jake asked "Michael.." said Laurie, she had told the group her history with the killer and rarely used his name when referring to him. "it was really quiet at the beginning, he was just staring from afar and like he was looking for something, and then he just suddenly went nuts. went on a killing spree.. I mean he didn't even bother to hook anyone he just killed us." said Claudette frowning a little "that sounds horrible" said Jake and for a brief moment he wondered to himself, was he looking for him? was he mad he wasn't in the trial? the thought of that made Jake blush a little, he tried hiding in his scarf so that they wouldn't see how embarrassed he was but only made it worst since he could still smell Michael on the scarf. </p>
<p>  Jake didn't know when he had fallen asleep until he woke up feeling the calling of the entity, how long was he asleep for? he felt really groggy and confused. Laurie and Meg were already waiting for Jake by the foggiest part of the forest to get to the trial, "you look really out of it , are you even going to be okay" Meg said jokingly but there was some concern in her voice "yeah i'm sure running away from certain death will wake me right up" Jake said as they stared to see some clearing from the fog, they were in the neighborhood again, Jake hadn't been in any trial with Michael so far and he wasn't sure If he was hoping to be in the same trial as him or not. </p>
<p>  They each went their different ways and Jake went ahead to look for a gen near one of the houses, he hadn't heard any noise or anyone being killed, it was almost suspicious. he managed to fix the gen and while looking for another one he ran into Laurie "you nearly scared the shit out of me!" she gave a harsh whisper "sorry, I just finished one how are you guys doing" Jake asked softly "yeah, only one" she said looking around nervously " you guys go ahead and look for latches ill look for the last one" Jake said looking determined "... okay, stay safe" Laurie looked at him hesitant but walked away to look for a latch and Meg.</p>
<p>   Jake took a chance and went inside the old dark house to look for the last gen, and strangely enough neither survivor had seen a killer around, it was a rare occurrence that sometimes the killers just didn't feel like running around chasing after them and just ignored them for the whole trial, maybe that was one of those trials.</p>
<p>   Jake found the last generator inside the house in the second floor, he felt like he was being watched but couldn't see anyone around. he finally finished it and looked out the window to see the girls already opening the latch Laurie waved at Jake as she turn to see him looking out the window " ill be there, you guys go ahead and go just in case!" he yelled at them from the window, Meg was already walking into the fog urging Laurie to follow as she stood looking at him, Jake moved to show her he was already on his way towards them.</p>
<p>   As he ran out the room towards the stairs he felt a pair of rough hands cover his face and grab his waist from behind, Jake gave a small yelp to being roughly dragged into a different room, the movements were almost violent but not painful, he felt himself being pushed against a bed, the hand on his waist was gone and placed next to his face supporting the figure on top of him, Jake was surprised to feel the taller mans hot breath against his neck, he knew who it was but didn't say anything waiting to see what would happen next in a moment of morbid curiosity. </p>
<p>  The hand next to his face moved to open his jacket, and start to roam around his chest and abdomen, slightly squeezing here and there. "M.. Michael?" Jake just sighed out the name before he knew he'd done it, Jake's face grew hot at the realization of what he done and in return the killer stopped moving and through the cracks of his fingers Jake could see the man stare at him and tilt his head to a side. </p>
<p>  Then suddenly the hand on Jake's chest started to move down and inside his cargo pants "w... w wait what are you doing!" Jake struggled against the killers touch trying to get away but Michael just moved to press his body against Jake's as he stroked him through his underwear, Jake's body shivered in response, he blushed furiously and was glad that he could barely see the mans face because making eye contact was the last thing he wanted from him while being touched, Jake's hands just stayed to his sides holding to the sheets under him for dear life, he felt himself slowly become hard in the hands of the killer and all he could do was bite his lips so no embarrassing noises escaped him, but Michael was persistent and moved his hand in a rhythmic motion going from a fast pace to a slower one making the man under him squirm, Jake couldn't help his body's response to being given this much attention and would occasionally buck his hips into Michael's hand when he moved in a painfully slow pace, Michael suddenly stopped to watch the reaction of the man under him, and Jake tried hard not to enjoy what was happening to him but slowly began to fail as his twitching member ached for release. </p>
<p>  Jake's embarrassment rapidly dissolved as he became desperate for the friction to return at first he would try to move his hips to try and create something but it just wasn't the same so he moved the hand covering his face so he could see the man on top of him, the only sound that he could hear was the heavy breathing coming from both of them "d.. don't stop" Jake said with a shaky voice which seemed to please the man on top of him and earning him the hand to move again faster and faster in pace, Jake didn't know what else to do but hold onto the broad shoulders of the killer bracing himself, he felt the heat in his abdomen grow quickly. he could feel how close he was,  and the small amount of precum that was leaking from him caused the friction to increase and make embarrassing sticky noises, Jake became curious and went from looking down at the scene below to see the face of the killer, the small amount of lights outside shone enough into the house for Jake to see a pair of blue emotionless eyes staring back at him, a sudden buck of his hips made him become undone with small whines while still looking into the killers eyes.</p>
<p>   Jake shuddered in the afterglow, feeling the hand in his pants move to clean itself on the sheets of the bed, Jake didn't even bother to clean himself seeing how tired he was. he sat there for a moment with his hand on his face still breathing heavily, trying to process what just happened. He then felt himself being thrown over a shoulder, this was it, first he was molested and now he was going to be killed, a literal happy ending he thought, however instead of being thrown onto a hook he was rather brusquely thrown onto the other side of the latch and he sat there in surprised as the killer just walked away leaving him dumbfounded. Jake then began a slow walk into the fog feeling conflicted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bit of a shorter chapter but i hope it was entertaining at least lol. im still new to this but i had fun writing it still.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After what happened in the events of the previous trial Jake has a pleasant nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jake! you're alive!! I was beginning to worry" said Laurie standing to hug Jake with Meg close behind her " I knew I should of stayed, I'm so sorry" Laurie said with a sorrowful look "we saw you moving to get to the latch, we should of been more cautions, I'm sorry Jake" said Meg holding onto Jake's arm, he felt horrible for how he made his friends worry, being aware that what he did back in the trial had nothing to do with fighting for his life "what happened after we left?" Laurie asked as Jake walked to sit by the fire ".... I ran downstairs and saw the killer just sitting in one of the rooms and I had to wait for them to move so I could escape" Jake said feeling even more guilty now that he was lying to them "who did it end up being either way, we never even saw them" asked Meg sitting down next to a sleeping Claudette " the.... Trapper " Jake said hesitating "that's kind of odd he usually places traps all over the place" said Meg confused and Jake just shrugged </p><p>  " I think ill sleep in the woods for now, I feel all sweaty after running around all day" he said walking into the forest, the others gave him some good-nights and sleep wells as he disappeared between the trees no one questioned him further or followed him in, Jake felt guilty like a traitor, did he even want what happened? it had been a while since he's ever done anything that intimate with someone and he was definitely emotionally vulnerable, was it an act of desire? was it because of high emotions? from the shape of all killers to feel any type of emotion was like saying the entity would take pity on them and let them go with an apology and all. </p><p>  Jake was confused, conflicted, emotional and very guilty, what if it happened again, did he want it to happen again? he began to remember what he just did and realized how needy he had acted and how quickly he became puddy in the hands of the killer the thought made him blush, he wasn't even sure how he would act next time he encountered Michael.</p><p>   He laid down near a tree surrounded with bushes, his tired body slowly lulled into slumber and his eyes closed into darkness. suddenly he found himself inside a trial ,it was the hospital place, he looked around nervously slowly walking around and he somehow knew he was the only survivor alive. there where no generators waiting to be fixed, just him and the sound of his steps as he made several rounds in the hospital. suddenly he felt as he was pushed into a hospital bed, he tried moving his hands but soon realized all his limbs where restrained and the lights above him where being blocked by a large body, he squinted to see who it was as fear began to overtake his senses, Michael loomed over him holding his knife close to Jake's face.</p><p>   Jake began to squirm a bit feeling his restraints loosen, and before the knife could do any harm he freed one of his legs  and kicked the killer as hard as he could making him stumble to the ground, the knife dropped with a metallic sound and Jake took the opportunity to jump off the bed and grab the knife. the stunned killer tried to move but Jake reacted quickly and stabbed the knife into the killers hands pinning them above his head, the masked man didn't make a noise but flinched a bit at the pain, Jake felt as the killers body moved under him and he suddenly felt the fear dissolve into a searing heat that over took his body and senses, he noticed that in the moment he had sat on top of the killer straddling him and his actions didn't seem his own, he ran his hands over the killers chest and moved his face close to his neck like the killer had done to him, he sensed that familiar smell a strong musky scent that filled his nose making his face heat up and his body aching with need. </p><p>  As he laid there on top of the killer his hips tentatively grinded into Michael's sending small shocks of pleasure through Jake's body, he repeated the motion again with small noises coming from his mouth he noticed the masked man was staring at him unmoving. Jake kept grinding their lower half's together  when unexpectedly he felt Michael's hips began to move along with his making Jake gasp "st.. stop! I.. I cant much longer." Jake couldn't believe it was his voice coming out of him, his usual calm and cool tone was now a needy and desperate one. </p><p>  The killer freed his hands with ease as if a knife hadn't just slice through them and grabbed Jake's hips to press them closer to each other turning them both around so Jake was the one on the floor and leaned in to place his face in-between Jake's neck and shoulder, hearing the other man's harsh and erratic breathing brought Jake closer to the edge and Jake couldn't take it anymore and let a moan escape his lips causing the man on top of him to thrust faster onto him and Jake just held onto the mans neck trying to keep it together and looked into those blue eyes and saw hunger in them and before he could release he was woken up by the sound of loud laughter coming from the camp, he quickly realized he was still in the woods.</p><p>   crap what kind of messed up dream was that? why would he even think of such a situation? then he noticed how painfully hard he'd become in consequence to his dream , "..... I cant go back to camp like this" he whispered under his breath thankful he was surrounded by bushes, he slowly began to unbutton his pants and exposed himself, he had done this several times before to relieve pent up stress but never had he done it because he thought of a killer.</p><p>   Jake closed his eyes and began to imagine beautiful girls in questionable positions but for some reason it wasn't working, he thought about them touching him with their soft hands for several minutes but nothing was getting him off as they usually did. he sat there for a moment frustrated, he closed his eyes once again and didn't imagine any girls or anyone for that matter he just closed his eyes and thought back to when Michael touched him, thinking of how his hands roamed his body and how warm and rough they where, he began to stroke himself again finding it much easier to edging himself closer and closer to release, he was sweating and breathing heavily trying to remember the feeling of Michael pressed against him he covered his mouth as to not let any weird noises out in case anyone was around to hear him, Jake bucked his hips as he felt that familiar heat gathering in his lower abdomen, his hands moving faster and faster in an erratic motion the precum aiding the friction to quicken, Jake arched his back as he came spilling into the ground with a small grunt. Jake put himself back together and held his blushing face as he realized what he'd just done almost horrified, he sat there for a few more moments before walking up to camp hoping what he just did didn't showed on his face, once at camp he noticed everyone was already asleep so he sat on a stump by the fire "... im sorry" he whispered towards the sleeping survivors and awaited for the next trial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake is suspicious of Michael's intentions, and is hesitant to let his hopes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next trials that Jake had with Michael were basically him running away from Michael in embarrassment rather than fear, he could feel the presence of the man always near him, Jake noticed that the killer would not approach him if he was surrounded by other survivors so he made it his goal to always be with someone at all times, at first they found it weird since Jake was always saying how separating gave them a better chance of finding all gens "true but sometimes four hands are faster than two don't you think" Jake would say and they would agree and not question him further. </p><p>  however as the trials went on, the killer became impatient and just started hunting down all the other survivors to try and get Jake all alone and Jake was usually just too scared for the man to come close to him that he would just let him go, Jake didn't know exactly what the killer wanted from him but he felt like the mans patience was running thin on him and so was his luck of always escaping unharmed. </p><p>  in one trial Michael killed one of his friends while the other one escaped leaving Jake all alone, he was picked up and thrown over a shoulder to be brought into a familiar room, Jake just sat there hugging his knees and looking nervously at the man, who abruptly tugged his legs from his arms and crawled on top of him Jake didn't say anything just looked away from the taller man who was just staring at him and unexpectedly Michael just put his forehead against Jake's who was surprised at the soft gesture</p><p>   "..... I.. I should go" Jake mustered the will to say something, the taller man didn't move but Jake slipped from under him and away, looking from the open hatch he saw that back at the house the man was looking out the window and at him, for some bizarre reason he felt bad like he just rejected a confession or proposal of some sort. </p><p>  he just walked into camp feeling tired of this weird game of chase he had going on to the side with Michael and how he was not allowed to talk about it with his friends for fear of being treated as a traitor. "tough one huh?" asked Laurie who was helping Claudette crush some plants for their home made med kits " does that guy ever get tired, I mean I barely escaped this round" said Jake trying to make it sound as convincing as he could</p><p>   " I been killed by that guy more than enough and I can tell you its scary every time" Dwight said from where he was laying looking defeated, "hang in there Dwight" is all Jake could offer as comfort, he sat by the never ending flames of the camp fire and began to think about all the weird encounters he had with Michael, like how he would stand close to Jake watching him fix generators sometimes even bringing Jake towards one if he couldn't find them and just stand there menacingly, other times the man would Just grab Jake and just hold him not hugging just holding his arms, he would look at Jake and tilt his head and place his large hands on his hair almost like petting him oh and if he hooked one of his friends he would pretend not to see Jake unhook them, it clearly annoyed the killer but he would walk away none the less. </p><p>  what if in some weird messed up way that was his way of showing affection? Jake felt almost warm inside at the thought but it was quickly chased away by other darker thoughts, what if it was all a game to get him to trust him and brutally murder him physically and emotionally, and Jake was eating it all up because he never had a taste of what being cared for felt like, he was scared, lonely and full of desires. his friends cared for Jake, he knew but he wanted that closeness people get from their partners and now that he was stuck in this nightmarish place Jake felt he would never experience it  </p><p>   "hey space cadet, are you okay?" Jake snapped from his trance to see Meg crouched in front of him "yeah just thinking.. Have you guys ever been in a relationship?" Jake asked, he didn't want to tell his friends the truth but maybe if he made it sound like he was just curious it would help his case "what a random out of nowhere question" said Meg laughing a little " I dated this one guy, for a few years but I don't know if you can call it a relationship. he was a prick and we fought a lot" she said as she sat next to him </p><p>  "I never dated anyone but I had a crush on a girl at my job, sadly I was too scared to ask her out" Dwight chimed in from where he was lying "awww Dwight, that's kinda sweet" said Meg " how about you guys?" Meg asked Lorie and Claudette who where still busy with some plants, "I think for me it would be the same as Dwight, im just too shy to initiate anything and by the time I felt like I wanted to tell them I was thrown into this mess" Claudette said not looking up from her work "I had a crush on a boy, back in school but I soon found myself too busy running for my life to worry about boys." said Lorie shrugging a little </p><p>  "I was just wondering that's all... I mean, how do you even know if a person likes you?" Jake asked "...… well I suppose they do things for you, or stare at you a lot my ex used to do that when we fist started going out he would also like touch me, not inappropriately or anything just kind of like light hand brushing or accidental bumping I don't know stuff like that" Meg went on "why so curious all of the sudden?" she asked looking at Jake</p><p>   "I was thinking about my ex, if she really cared for me or if she was just playing me" Jake said closing his eyes because he knew damn well why he asked what he asked and he couldn't look his friends in the eyes without feeling guilty. "that's rough bud" Dwight said " I think ill get some rest before the next trial" Jake said as he went to lean on a tree near by to go to bed.</p><p>   Jake decided that next trial he shared with Michael he would treat it like any normal trial, he didn't want to get his hopes up and end up broken over it, and so he did when the time came he walked solemnly into the trial, set in the barns this time around. He focused on getting the gens done, Claudette and Meg searching around as well he found the killer watching him from afar, so he ran from him like he did to any other killer.</p><p>   He remembered that the gens would sometimes be inside the basement so he ran in there after he saw Michael run towards the cornfield, he hurriedly worked on it and just like their second encounter he was grabbed and pushed against a wall, Jake hadn't even heard him move around upstairs. Michael wasn't rough with him but he was stubborn and refused to let go of Jake, touching him here and there while getting close to him. </p><p>  This was a trick a lie, Jake thought to himself and in a moment of anger he pushed the man away, who was not expecting this reaction out of him "Let me go!" they stared at each other for a moment after Jake broke free from the mans embrace, Michael didn't look defeated but he did look more serious and angry, Jake started to back away from him feeling that sense of dread he hadn't gotten with the killer in a while. </p><p>  Michael walked in a aggressive and serious stance after he picked up his knife from the floor approaching Jake with his knife drawn, Jake sprinted from the basement and out a window as he heard the killer run after him, he heard the latched being opened and ran faster towards the exit until he heard Claudette scream from behind him, she was on the floor with Michael standing on top and knife in the air ready to strike. </p><p>  Jake ran towards them and shielded Claudette with his body as the knife came down, taking the blow for her. Jake yelled in pain as the knife hit his shoulder mean while Claudette had stood up as all this happened and in a swift motion she grabbed the knife and removed it from Jake as she yelled "sorry!!" towards him, she then grabbed Jake's hand and began running towards Meg who motioned them to hurry Jake looked back to see Michael staring at the knife on the ground almost like he didn't want to pick it up, and as soon as they crossed the foggy path the pain in his shoulder was gone, but the pain and betrayal he felt inside remained like a fresh cut wound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay so things aren't too perfect between Michael and Jake but after getting over the misunderstanding they have a little making up to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at camp the girls started to cheer with joy " did you freaking see that!" Claudette exclaimed "Jake was a hero, he went in and took that knife like a true champ he is and then Claudette like the total boss she is took that knife right out of him no hesitation and they just freaking booked it, left the guy totally dumbfounded!!!" Meg loudly retold the events of the trial for the rest of the survivors to hear </p>
<p>  "Jake you mad man" Dwight patted him on the back "why the long face?" Dwight stopped worry on his face as he gave Jakes face a good look "it's nothing just residual pain from getting stabbed" he said as he lightly touched his shoulder "do you want me to put some salve on that, I mean its the least thing I can do after you took a literal blow for me" Claudette asked coming closer to him "no, I just need some rest" he said walking towards his usual spot in the woods and sat down feeling overwhelmed, he felt a familiar presence crouching next to him</p>
<p>   "hey, you okay. you know you can tell me about anything that's bothering you right?" Lorie said "Yeah, sorry. I know we haven't talked much lately and its just these past trials have been really tearing me down, and being alone really helps me, I really appreciate you and the guys. and I really do apologize its nothing against  you guys I just need time to handle my own emotions." Jake said holding his face in his hands "you don't have to apologize, we all deal with stress differently that is just your way and I respect that" she said putting a reassuring hand on Jake's arm " plus I had a feeling, from the first time we met that you were the type of person to value your alone time" she said as she stood up "so, if you need anything ill be at camp okay" she said and patted Jake's head affectionately and walked away. </p>
<p>  Once Jake heard Laurie's footsteps disappear he felt tears threatening to fall but he managed to hold it together, he felt a mountain of emotions over take him. Jake had been so preoccupied with not falling for the gestures of the killer, telling himself that he would only be hurt by him and that it was all a sick joke and that Michael didn't care for him, that he didn't notice the small sliver of hope that he held on to wanting to believe someone did care. </p>
<p>  He was devastated even after he was expecting these consequences. Jake couldn't take it anymore so he cried, he felt foolish and like he was played, he didn't know how long he sat there but eventually he woke up on the ground not knowing when he fell asleep. he made his way towards the camp hoping he could find distraction with his friends, they where all joking around telling stories from the outside world. "hey Jake you good, you were gone for a while?" Meg said looking at Jake " yeah I just fell asleep for a bit that's all" he said taking a seat</p>
<p>   " what do you guys think about the other survivors?" Meg asked "you know, I don't think I've ever really interacted with many of them for too long, but I know that some of them are real good people" Dwight said while poking a stick in the flames "I've been in several trials with this one guy David, I've seen him teasing Jake and I think he might like him" said Meg as she nudged Jake with her elbow "David is a prick, and I can tell you for sure he's not flirting with me" Jake said in disbelieve Meg would even hint at something like that</p>
<p>   "what if you flirted back, ya know like if you aren't bothered by his teasing he might leave you alone" Meg said smiling wildly at Jake "that is the most childish response I've ever heard, it might just work with how immature David is" Jake said laughing at Meg. The next trial that Jake shared with David he took it upon himself to fix gens around him waiting for him to start to harass him "what small, delicate hands you got there lady boy, why don't you scoot over and let the real men fix things, you just sit there and be pretty" David said as he crouched to fix the gen.</p>
<p>   Jake didn't say anything and just let David talk for a bit, it started to sprinkle a bit creating a slightly creepy aura around the barn, they heard as the other survivor, a girl with blue hair, screamed in the distance so they began to work faster "Damn Jackie those hands of yours work really fast there, wonder what else they can do?" David said glancing at Jake work, "wanna find out, tough boy, or are you still hiding in the closet" Jake said fed up with David, he regretted taunting him after he felt as he was pushed to the ground by David "oh so we feel brave now Park, I wonder do you and your buddies sit around and do jerk circles or do you just blow them all for fun" David said as he pinned Jake to the ground the sprinkling water turning into rain.</p>
<p>   The sound of the sacrifice could be heard In the distance but that didn't bother David he just continued to taunt Jake "come on sissy boy hit me if you have the balls" David said looking mad "David this is not the time we need to hurry up and finish the stupid generator!!" Jake screamed, feeling worried "you are just a little sissy" said David lifting his fist in the air ready to strike Jake in the face but the blow never came instead the tip of a knife emerged from the middle of David's chest splattering some blood on Jake, he watched in horror as Michael lifted the stunned man off of him, taking the knife from his back to repeatedly stab him in the stomach and chest.</p>
<p>   Jake scrambled away and ran as fast as he could turning into the cornfield the rain making it hard for him to see, he sat next to a generator and caught his breath for a moment, once he collected himself he started working on the gen determined to escape, the light of the generator came to life and he saw the taller man go into the dark basement carrying David's corpse, Jake took the opportunity to go back to finish the first gen he saw. two down and one more to go, he was sweating with adrenaline coursing through his body then he saw the last gen by the basement.</p>
<p>   He hadn't seen Michael come out of there so he wasn't sure if it was safe to go. he waited a moment to see if he could see any movement coming from the darkness and when he felt he waited enough he went for it, he fixed the gen keeping an eye on the basement opening ready to escape. as the light came to life he was ready to run until he hit a solid chest, Michael grabbed Jake's arm forcefully making him sit still. The rain had somewhat washed away the blood on both Jake and Michael, but Jake was still afraid so he tried to break away but it was worthless.</p>
<p>   Jake felt helpless and after a few moments he just went off "What do you want from me! just kill me already" he remembered back to that weird day when Michael had touched him and to when he tried to kill him the emotional roller-coaster he was made to experience, it wasn't fair he thought, a killer gets bored so he plays around with a survivor just for shits and giggles when ever he feels like it and then tosses him away like nothing ever happened "its not fair!" Jake said towards Michael who just stood there looking at him "you touch me and make feel all these weird feelings and then you try to kill me, you sit there like a freaking stump looking at me holding me, then you kill my friends. what do you want from me!" Jake just sat there not wanting to look the man in the face as he broke down he was glad that it was raining because at this point he wasn't sure if he was crying or not but he didn't want to look more pathetic than he already felt. </p>
<p>  Jake then felt as the man holding him moved to place a hand on his head and push him against his large chest "what are--" Jake tried to talk but Michael's large hand covered his mouth, he was confused and then he heard it Michael's heart it was beating loudly against his chest, and Jake just stood there for a moment silent, was it because of him? could it be that Michael actually found Jake interesting in some way. Jake removed the hand from his mouth and just stared at Michael then suddenly he was picked up and placed over a shoulder as he was carried towards the basement, they were soaking wet from the rain but Michael didn't care he pinned Jake to a wall and began to stroke Jake through his wet clothes which made the shorter man blush a bit.</p>
<p>   Jake was so caught in the moment he hadn't payed much attention to his surroundings he could see that one of the walls was covered in fresh blood that was still slowly dripping down from Michael's earlier violent massacre, the taller man didn't seem to mind it as he was still caressing Jake "can we.. can we move this to the barn" Jake said a little breathless, the killer tilted his head for a moment and then proceeded to carry Jake through the rain and into the barn in where he continued to press Jake against a wall hidden by a stack of hay bales, he impatiently unzipped Jake's jacket to gain better access to his chest, his wet shirt hugged his body allowing the killer to see every detail of his chest to which he began to tease Jake's nipples over, sending small waves of pleasure through the survivors body.</p>
<p>   Jake was panting a bit covering his mouth but gasped as he felt the cool air around his hardening member as his pants where unzipped and pulled down making him shiver with delight, Michael's warm hand began to stroke him gliding his thumb over Jake's slit slowly, causing him to arch his back in pleasure, he was heavily panting trying not to make any embarrassing noises which Michael noticed and proceeded to take both of Jake's hands and place them above his head. the hand on Jake's member began to move faster causing him to leak pre-cum onto Michael's hand helping it to move faster making loud sticky noises as the hand moved up and down, Jake let a moan past his lips as he felt the thumb press his leaking slit once again making him buck his hips in response, Jake could feel the tip of Michael's hardened member poke his back through his wet clothes, he felt a scorching heat build in his insides as he felt how Michael was reacting to him. </p>
<p>  Besides the droplets on the barns roof nothing could be heard except the harsh breathing from both men and the lewd noise coming from Jake's mouth "aah~ Michael.. i.im going to" Jake moaned as the hand moved faster and faster and in a few moments Jake's member twitched as came a moaning mess. Michael just held him until he came down from his afterglow to put him back together and zipping him up he placed him on a hay stack for Jake to sit, Jake noticed that Michael was still hard, and with a bit of struggle sat up "d..do you want me to um help?" Jake said looking at Michael, he stared for a moment slightly surprised, Michael was a big man and for some reason it never occurred to Jake that he could also be big THERE, Jake blushed a bit at his own thoughts as he began to wonder what it actually looked like, then he noticed Michael staring at him making him blush even harder since he was practically ogling the man "its only fair that I repay the um … favor" Jake hesitated as he moved his hands to open Michael's zipper but his hands where stopped half way by Michael "okay, okay.. I get it" Jake said slowly removing his hand from the killers, the ground began to glow in red hues as the entity became inpatient.</p>
<p>   Jake stood up hurriedly to get to the latch "I should get going." he was flustered after he realized what he was about to do just a few moments ago, what exactly did he plan to do when he got a hold of Michael? Jake was not the most experienced, and he out right offered to jerk the man off or something. Jake decided it was best he left before he made things more awkward. </p>
<p>  Once he got to the latch he started to pull the switch to ,open it, when he felt as the other man embraced him from behind not a hug but more of a possessive hold, one hand on the smaller mans chest and the other close to his groin Jake allowed the man to hold him letting his face rest by his neck, "I should really get going" Jake said slightly touching the hand on his chest and after a few moments Michael released him, Jake turned around and just couldn't help to notice that Michael was still hard and just awkwardly looked away blushing slightly "you should really take care of that" Jake whispered as he walked into the fog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a while since Michael and Jake last saw each other, but when they finally do they can't seem to keep their hands off each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jake your back!" Meg called after him as soon as he stepped into camp "took you longer than usual, everything okay?" asked Lorie "yeah.. I was so lucky to share a trial with David again, asshole couldn't shut up for a second  I'm surprised we weren't killed faster with how loud he was being" Jake said with a huff.</p><p> "did you do what I told you?" Meg asked "yeah and I almost got punched for it" Jake said towards a snorting Meg "who did you guys go against?" asked Dwight "the legion, they actually got a hold of David for a while, serves the idiot right for being so freaking loud" said Jake sitting down  as things got quiet around camp everyone entertained themselves with something Laurie was helping Claudette look for plants while Meg did some warm ups and Dwight looked at stuff he found in trials.</p><p>   Jake was fumbling around with some tools but not really working on stuff, he was more focused on the events that had just happened, and he was having a hard time not thinking of Michael. when he killed David that one trial, was he jealous? he had seemed really angry when he raised David off of him, and inside the basement it looked like he painted the wall with the mans insides. in a weird kind of way Jake was almost flattered that someone was killed because someone was jealous over him. but what now, Jake thought about it and he knew he had started something he couldn't stop and when things go bad what is he going to do, how is he going to explain to his friends that things are awkward with a killer because he's his ex, if that is what he could call him, he wasn't even sure if they could even call it dating.</p><p>   all these thoughts where making Jake's head spin a bit, he tried to focus on upgrading his tool box instead and decided to cross that bridge when he got to it. each trial he didn't share with Michael Jake would become more and more anxious since he didn't know what exactly came next, was he suppose to pretend it didn't happen? did he have to go up to him, would they play chase for a bit and then what, Jake blushed a bit at his thoughts, what if he touched him again? </p><p>  "hey Jake you good, you've been staring at nothing for a while" Dwight said waving a hand in front of his face. "yeah, yeah I was just thinking about something" Jake said snapping back to where his friends where sitting, then suddenly he felt the familiar tug of the calling, along with Meg and Claudette. the fog cleared to reveal the Haddonfield realm, Jake was more than nervous now, what if Michael was in here. he and the other survivors separated to find the generators, after finishing one he heard as Claudette screamed in the coldness of the neighborhood, he followed the sound to find her on a hook.</p><p>   he hurried to help the survivor from where she hung, "you need to be careful, its the shape" she said as she winced in pain "I will.. you should heal yourself" he said as he glanced around seeing if he could find the man "have you found any gens?" he asked as she patched herself up "I haven't but I know Meg was fixing one last I saw her" said Claudette "okay.. find her and look for the last one, ill try and distract him while you guys fix it" he said helping Claudette up "are you sure its a good idea, last time.. you almost didn't make it" Jake knew Claudette wasn't doubting his skills and that she was saying that out of worry but he flinched at remembering how he had been stabbed by Michael "sorry I didn't mean it like that, I still feel guilty for that day" she said looking down "I know, its okay. ill be fine I promise, but if something does happen.. promise you guys will escape with out me" he said looking her in the eyes "but Jake... okay I promise" she said "good, now we should go before we get found" Jake said "I saw him walk into the old house..." she said while walking away then she stopped to look at Jake one last time "be careful" she said then disappeared behind a house. </p><p>  Jake slowly made his way into the house not knowing what to expect if he saw Michael, the house was silent nothing but the creaking floorboards squeaking under Jake's foot, then he went on to go up into the second floor where he couldn't see anyone around but then he heard as the floor creaked under someone's weight right behind him. he turned to see the taller man looming over him Jake instinctively walked backwards until he hit the wall, they just looked at each other as Michael approached him slowly, Michael was really close to him now and he felt as the taller man began to trace his body bit by bit, moving his hand inside of Jake's shirt to stroke his nipples, Jake shivered in anticipation waiting to see what else he would do. </p><p>  after a few minutes of Michael touching Jake it became too much for the survivor to bear "c.. can you touch me more" he said breathlessly. he wasn't sure why but the mere presence of the man drove him crazy, Michael began to move his way down into Jake's pants to grab his half hard member, Jake was embarrassed to notice how little the killer had to do to get him to this state, his thoughts quickly melted away as he felt those delicious shocks of pleasure stirring in his body as Michael began to stroke him. Jake would let out quiet moans as he played with his already leaking slit, pressing his thumb down and sliding it across spreading the precum around the head of Jake's cock, Michael would move his hand fast creating squelching noises and then suddenly stop to hear Jake whimper, the noises coming out of Jake where well heard by Michael as his dick began to twitch in response to them, he wanted to torture the survivor to make him beg so he began to move his hand slower and slower to which Jake tried to thrust into a few times but Michael would just remove his hand completely.</p><p>   Jake noticed Michael's erect dick and as hard as he tried not looking at it, it only made Jake hotter and hotter to know the man was reacting like this because of him, Michael just watched as the smaller man looked at his member, blush even harder and look away to only glance back at him a few moments later. Michael knew what Jake was thinking and he wanted to give it to him so he lifted Jake so he was straddling him then proceeded to open his coveralls and take his dick from his underwear giving it a few strokes. Jake was blushing furiously at this point, he could feel Michael's member pulse on his own leaking one making him shiver with excitement. Michael was huge compared to Jake but he already knew that from that day at the barn, but now that he saw it in person it made Jake burn inside and move his hips in a lascivious manner/</p><p>   Jake felt as Michael took both of their cocks in his big hand and began to stoke them together, Jake's precum helping them glide against each other with ease. Jake tried not to be loud and ended chocking on a moan, and over the sound of their harsh breathing Jake heard the front door of the house being opened, both men froze as they heard someone walking in the down stairs room "Jake is that you?" Meg said above a whisper, while they couldn't be seen if someone where to look from the bottom of the stairs up they were still off to one side and could be easily seen if they came upstairs, Jake didn't know what to do, she would be able to hear if Michael started walking around making her wonder and come up so he tried staying quiet in hopes she would leave but then he heard the creaking of the boards down stairs coming closer to the stairs</p><p>   "Jake?" she said again "hey Meg! i'm just looking for stuff up here ill be down with you guys in a bit" he said in desperation hoping she would leave, he looked at Michael who was curiously looking at him and he almost saw a mischievous glint in his eyes as he began to grind his hips against his own holding Jake's hips with his hands making Jake gasp "Jake are you okay up there?" Meg said from below Jake covered his mouth trying to keep it together as he felt the pleasurable sensation of his and Michael's dick rubbing against each other "y. y.. yeah i'm fine you should go find Claudette.. FUCK!" Jake wasn't able to control the last bit as Michael began to thrust faster onto him "umm excuse me, dude are you okay because you don't sound okay to me" he heard as she stepped on the first creaky step of the stairs, he felt a mix of emotions at the moment dread, excitement, anxiousness all building alongside the heat in his lower abdomen, he was about to get caught when he suddenly thought of something </p><p>  "wait I.. I think I see the shape stalking Claudette" he said then he heard as Meg stopped "what, where?! ill go distract him, you stop messing around with stuff up there and get your ass to the entrance we need to go!!" he soon heard as the front door was slammed, Michael went on to grab both of their leaking members and stroke them faster and faster until Jake was arching his back and came in the killer's hand moaning, Michael thrusted onto Jake a few more times before coming with a grunt. both men sat breathing harshly, with Michael placing his head between Jake's neck and shoulder "you're such an asshole" Jake whispered towards Michael who lifted his head to stare at him with a smug look in his eyes, he took Jake inside one of the bedrooms to clean both of them up with a discarded piece of cloth, once all put together Jake stood by the doorway of the room "I should get going before she comes back.... I don't know what any of this is or means but... I guess ill see you next trial" Jake walked down the stairs and into the neighborhood where he saw Meg and Claudette waiting for him Meg with her arms crossed "what was so freaking important up there that you couldn't just leave behind?" she was upset but not mad at Jake " nothing really, some tools but I cant do much with them" he said walking past them hoping that he wasn't still blushing. all survivors walked into the fog and back to camp surviving for another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry its taking me for ever to get chapters out, work has really been kicking my ass, but i will try to get them out as fast as i can (please don't loose hope in me lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in an attempt to help his friends Jake tries and fails to drive Michael's attention away from them, however he has an idea that might just work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you seem more cheerful than usual, did something happen in the trial?" Dwight asked Jake as he walked into camp "nothing really, we managed to get out in one piece." he said stretching his arms a bit looking away from Dwight " don't speak on my behalf, I got hooked the minute we stepped foot in the neighborhood" Claudette said with a small huff, all survivors sat around the fire except for Jake who went straight into the woods</p>
<p>   "I have no clue what has gotten into Jake but he's acting weird, for a while actually" Meg said once she felt he was out of earshot "what do you mean?" asked Dwight " I don't know he has been avoiding us more than usual lately, and back in the trial he was inside the creepy ass house and he sounded like he was trying to get me out of there, like making excuses and stuff all in a panic." all survivors stared at Meg with question in their face </p>
<p>  "he went in there to try and draw the killer away form us, I would of died for sure if he hadn't taken me off the hook" said Claudette " he did mention to me a while back that he usually likes to be away from people when he feels stressed, so I wouldn't take it to heart, when he needs to breath for a bit, its not that he doesn't appreciate us its just Jake's way of coping" Laurie said, Meg considered what she was told for a moment then dropped her case "maybe I am over reacting a bit, I'm just worried for him that's all" she said frowning at herself</p>
<p>   "he'll come back eventually, he just needs time" Laurie said patting Meg's arm. back in the woods Jake sat by the same tree surrounded by bushes, he felt strangely happy, was it weird? all this stuff he's been doing with Michael? he didn't care really not now at least, he laid down and looked at his surroundings, the cold darkness made him uneasy and he remembered back to when he was younger how he would come home scared out of his mind to show his parents the failed test. His dad would get mad, yell at him for not being like his brother and then drag him by his arm up to his room, and lock him in with the lights off and if he so dared to go near that light switch, he wouldn't be allowed to leave for the longest time.</p>
<p>   he grabbed his scarf and turned it into a makeshift pillow, the faint smell of Michael still lingered in it and it made Jake feel safe, in a bizarre way. of all things Jake had to go and fall for one of the killers, and not just any killer Laurie's psychotic killer brother. Jake closed his eyes for a moment and unconsciously started to think of Michael, how intimidatingly tall he was, the deep breathing coming form his stoic mask, those blue eyes of his, his muscular structure, the warmth emanating from his body and his.. his.</p>
<p>   " Jake are you sleeping?" he opened his eyes startled to hear Meg talking to him "y-yeah! what's wrong?" he sat up a bit flustered " sorry I yelled at you, back in the trial that is" she said looking aside, guilt in her face  "oh that, don't worry I... deserved it" he said remembering how she almost caught him and Michael going at it, she looked at Jake a bit hesitant "if you say so.... im just sorry ok" seeing her look so guilty made Jake feel bad for holding secrets, Meg had returned to camp with nothing else to say, leaving Jake to feel worst than he was already feeling.</p>
<p>   The entity was a sinister force, it truly enjoyed seeing the survivor suffer as it had been a while since it placed Jake and Michael in the same trial, but as awkward as he acts around the killer,  he was anxious to see Michael again. their relationship although just a physical one made Jake feel wanted, needed, the mere presence of Michael made him feel intoxicated, in other words to say Jake had blue balls was an understatement.</p>
<p>   Jake and Michael had been fooling around a bit here and there every few trials nothing more than Michael jerking him off, with some unlucky survivors getting killed off and some would managed to escape, although Jake felt guilty over it he really had no say in what Michael did or didn't do.</p>
<p>   This new trial Jake was walking around the barn looking for generators feeling more anxious to see when the killer would approach him, he had seen Michael chasing Laurie into the cornfield earlier in the trial. the killer had pass Jake a few times without much of a glance "guess he's In a killing mood" Jake said a bit disappointed while finishing one of the generators and miserably walked to find another one feeling completely ignored by Michael, he then ran into Dwight who was bleeding out of a gash on his shoulder "Dwight are you okay?!" Jake exclaimed towards the survivor "y.. yeah I haven't had a chance to use my med kit yet, he's been chasing us persistently" he said looking more tired than Jake has ever seen Dwight in the short time he's known him.</p>
<p>   "Jake i'm so, exhausted" Dwight said looking at him ".. why don't you heal up, ill keep a look out" Jake said almost feeling responsible for his friends pain, he thought about a way he could aid his friends and, as selfish as it sounds, help himself too. "this is going to sound crazy but trust me okay, ill let the killer chase me around while you guys find the last two gens, but if something happens to me what ever you guys do don't wait for me ill find my way out. i would feel guilty if someone died because of me and then no one escapes" Jake hoped it didn't sound too suspicious or like he was desperate to get rid of his friends</p>
<p>   "that is the worst idea I've eve heard" Dwight sounded more annoyed than anything to hear that idea. "Dwight do you have a better idea, he keeps cornering you guys and I am the least tired of all of you" Dwight just stared at Jake considering for a second "what if you get hurt or worst" Dwight said in a low serious voice "ill make it out somehow" Jake said "but how are you so sure?" Dwight asked almost upset "we don't have another choice, we are all tired and instead of having everyone die we can afford one loss" Jake said looking around to see if he could catch a glance of Michael any where near</p>
<p>   ".... as much as I would like to have everyone make it, you have a point. Laurie is on her last hook and I don't think I can run anymore..... are you positive that you want to do this Jake?" Dwight said after he finished wrapping the last bandages around his wound "all I have to do is not get caught" Jake said looking at Dwight "okay, just promise me you wont get hurt" Dwight said with a sigh "I promise" Jake said "okay... last time I saw him he was chasing Laurie, somewhere near the basement" he said with hesitation.</p>
<p>   Jake began walking towards the basement, but he could still feel Dwight's eyes on his back as he left. He hoped that he could somehow appease his guilt by keeping Michael's attention focused on him and away from his friends, and hopefully also have some alone time with him.</p>
<p>   Jake saw Laurie scurrying inside the barn on the other side away from the basement and as he turned he saw Michael near a tree stalking Laurie so he crouched down and slowly made his way towards the killer ironically hiding from the survivor to find the killer. Michael merely glanced Jake's way but promptly returned to stare at Laurie "hey, stop ignoring me" Jake said towards Michael who stood unmoving. Jake glanced back at Laurie to see her walk out the barn in a subtle manner trying to be as small and unnoticeable as she could, sadly to say she didn't have a clue about Michael being near her. </p>
<p>  suddenly Jake felt as Michael walked past him in a firm manner making his way towards Laurie, this made Jake panic since his only job was to keep Michael entertained and he was failing miserably. Jake's hands moved to grab onto one of Michael's arms holding him firmly, this made the killer stop and slowly turn to look at Jake with his emotionless mask and with a stern look in his eyes, Jake was a bit afraid since he still wasn't sure if Michael would kill him or not regardless of their relationship, so he tried to appeal to one of Michael's few noticeable emotions "I.. I haven't seen you in a while, and all you've been doing is ignore me this entire trial." Jake moved closer to Michael, resting his hand on the killers chest </p>
<p>  "we only get off when you feel like it, but lately I.. I been fantasizing about.. about" Jake wasn't sure what to say he was half stalling half being honest with the man, although he had been thinking of doing other stuff with Michael, going beyond just jerking each other off, he had zero experience on the matter and frankly was too ashamed to bring it up so he reddened and moved to look away from Michael unable to look the killer in the eyes any longer, this was going horribly wrong what was he trying to do woo the killer?. </p>
<p>  After seeing Jake blush enough to turn his ears red, Michael seemed to get an idea of what Jake was asking for and decided to play along as his attention was now fully on Jake. Michael went to grab Jake's arms, startling him with the sudden action, and proceeded to pin him against the tree he was hiding behind just a few moments before, he cornered him with his whole body looming over the survivor. Jake suddenly felt a bit intimidated by him and honestly wasn't trying to start something beyond his experiences, contradictory to what he was telling Michael, but he wasn't sure what else to say to keep him off his friends so he did the best next thing he knew how to do and promptly moved from under the killer and awkwardly said "you know I.. I changed my mind haha, just continue to ignore me" and quickly walked away into the tall corn and directly into the basement making sure that Michael didn't see him go in there, as he saw him walk around the tall stacks of pallets perhaps to continue and search for the other survivors.</p>
<p>   Jake was hiding inside one of the lockers holding his burning face in his hands "what the fuck was I thinking, great going Jake real smooth. that was so awkward, maybe he'll pity me and kill me" the doors to the locker where ripped open by Michael, Jake flinching in surprise and then he felt as Michael picked him up and used his knee to support Jake's weight.</p>
<p>   Jake was still In shock and just stared at Michael and yelped as he felt Michael's knee move against his groin "w.. wait" Jake said panting a bit as all the pent up longing for the man came rushing out, he stifled a moan as the killer continued to move his knee rubbing him, and the small whines and whimpers that the survivor let out where savored by Michael who grabbed Jake's hips to get more friction and grind their hardening members together and not having enough, proceeded to violently pull Jake's pants off, and he himself slipped off half of his coveralls leaving him with the bottom half and a black tee shirt on. this was new specially since the most Michael ever reveled was part of his shirt and his dick when ever they did anything.</p>
<p>   Jake couldn't help to notice how ripped Michael was, even through his shirt he was able to see the well built pecs and abs, and he couldn't help but run his hands, feeling the firm muscles through the soft fabric of Michael's shirt. all thoughts that where racing through Jake's brain disappeared as he felt Michael take both of their cocks together and began to stroke them while simultaneously grinding onto Jake, the other survivors could be heard somewhere in the background not near by, so they decided to ignore them. Michael teased Jake's head by playing with his slit running his thumb around spreading the already leaking precum around.</p>
<p>   Jake closed his eyes and rolled his head back, trying his best not to be loud, Michael stared at Jake and tilted his head to one side as he removed his hand and started to move towards Jake's entrance to which Jake protested "w.. wait stop" but to Jake's distress Michael pushed his finger inside him causing  Jake to make a surprised noise. Michael began to move in and out of Jake "that feels weird t.. take it out" Jake said in discomfort, but Michael filled with impatience, added one more finger instead, making Jake hiss in pain at the intrusion.</p>
<p>   he was grateful for the small amount of precum that coated Michael's hand from earlier or he'd be in a lot more pain, the fingers inside him began moving again this time more rapidly, and soon the burning sensation morphed into searing pleasure as they rubbed against his prostate making Jake tremble as he let out a moan, Michael's dick twitching in response to Jake's lewd noises, the fingers continued to move stretching him open and Jake could feel a familiar heat beginning to pool in the pit  of his stomach as he inched closer to release but Michael wasn't going to let him cum not yet, and pulled his fingers out leaving Jake to groan in protest.</p>
<p>   Michael lined his dick against Jake's entrance once he felt the survivor was prepared enough and slowly entered him, Jake gasped a bit as he felt himself slowly get filled, once all in Michael took a painfully slow pace when thrusting into Jake as to not hurt him too much "Michael wait d.. don't move.. you're t.. too big I can't" whimpered Jake with tears in his eyes he suddenly felt as a strong hand held his jaw open and a tongue violently enter his mouth, at some point Michael had pushed his mask up enough to reveal his lips, the killer wrapped its free hand around Jake's neglected cock still dripping with precum and began to jerk him again as he let Jake get use to him. </p>
<p>  the dick inside Jake began to move once again in a slight faster pace the past discomfort now gone as his prostate got hit almost every other thrust Jake sat there helpless letting Michael do as he pleased with him.</p>
<p>   Jake was nothing but a moaning, sweaty, trembling mess as he drowned in the burning pleasure he felt, the few low grunts coming from Michael drove him crazy with arousal, his hands moving to find support at the back wall of the locker as Michael thrusted into him in a more brutal pace, Jake felt like he could barely breath with each unforgiving thrust going deeper and deeper, Jake moaned once more into their kiss, "im gonna cum!" Jake gasped as he pulled out of the kiss his voice several octaves higher and thickly coated with lust, hearing this drove Michael crazy and went to grab onto Jake's hips to fuck into him harder grunting in response to Jake's moans.</p>
<p>   It was too much to bear Jake's body jerked as Michael brushed his prostate one last time, making him arch his back, and came with a few sobs escaping his mouth, Michael fucked him through his climax as he came spilling inside of Jake, making him gasp as he felt the hot liquid fill him up and spill out of him. both men sat there breathing roughly against each other, Michael still holding onto Jake as not to let him fall, pulled out of Jake making the survivor whimper slightly.</p>
<p>   Michael was now trying to clean Jake as well as he could with a small rag he had found inside the survivor's med kit, unbeknownst to the shorter man, but as Jake was coming to from his climax he was more distracted by Michael's face or, what he could see of anyways, and from what he could see he could put a rather handsome face together, he had long dirty blonde hair and some stubble to go with it, his facial features seemed to be rather nicely structured with a nice jaw line all tied together with his blue eyes, for some reason this made Jake blush more than the fact that they just finished fucking, but to Jake's displeasure Michael noticed him staring and pulled his mask down he didn't say anything however he rather not get stabbed for crossing some unspoken boundaries.</p>
<p>   Jake was tired and just allowed Michael to set him down in the floor of the closet, he stood up and seemed to want to stay with Jake but there was a sudden noise from a generator exploding and Michael's attention went straight to it as his head snapped in the direction of the sound. he had begun to move towards the stairs, knife already in hand and coveralls put back together, but Jake instantly went to grab his hand a bit panicked "wait I... don't want to be alone here, .. in the dark" he said quietly almost embarrassed now that the killer was looking at him.</p>
<p>   Jake pulled his hand away "n.. never mind I'm just being weird." but to his surprise Michael did stay, he crouched down so he was in eye level with Jake and slowly brought his hand to his face and pressed his thumb on Jake's lips and slowly brushed them across, maybe to sooth Jake? he couldn't really blame the man he wasn't the most gentle person after all, he probably was just as unsure on how to show affection as Jake was, the point is that soothing wasn't a word any survivor would use to describe Michael, and so he didn't hold it against the man for showing more gentle gestures in his own weird way.</p>
<p>   Jake was more calm now that he felt Michael wasn't going anywhere mostly because he oddly enough wanted to spend time with him and the fact that he was finally being of use to his team mates was a plus. Laurie's voice could be heard moving closer and closer, calling for Jake, he stood up along with Michael who paid no mind to the other survivors voice and fully focused on Jake, "I wish, we could spend more time together. I don't know when ill be able to see you again, I mean the entity doesn't seem to mind, this, us but it has definitely figured another way to make me suffer" Jake said blushing a little at how cheesy he sounded but just couldn't help himself, Michael tilted his head to one side and moved to touch Jake's face again tracing his Jaw line with his thumb</p>
<p>   "what I'm trying to s. say is that I like being with you" Jake said enjoying the small gesture from Michael, who let go as they heard the boards from upstairs creak, to which Jake gestured to Michael to stay as he began walking up the stairs "there you are we where looking all over the place for you, what where you doing in the basement?" Laurie said gesturing for Jake to follow her "nothing, just thought I would look for... stuff" he said not knowing what else to say "... okay, we just finished opening the latch so we should hurry before we get caught, I cant afford any more hooks" she said walking quickly towards the hatch where Dwight was already walking into after seeing them walking over. Jake turned around one more time to see Michael silently looking at him from the top of the basement making Jake smile a bit as he walked through the fog and into camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The survivors are beginning to question Jake on his behavior, but what will he do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The survivors settled in their usual routines after their trial, Jake leaving to walk around the woods, Laurie helping Claudette look for plants, etc. but Laurie sat hesitating for a moment after seeing Jake leave into the woods, she stood and looked at the other survivors unsure if she should bring her thoughts out for them to hear, Jake was her friends after all but lately, she found his actions worrisome.</p><p>   "Meg... can I speak with you for a moment?" Laurie said to the other survivor who was sitting by the fire "sure thing, what's up?" she stood up and walked towards Laurie who looked to the other survivors and began talking again "mind if we went into the woods for a bit?" she said hoping the other two wouldn't mind them walking off "...yeah that's fine" Meg responded a bit surprised at the request.</p><p>   Once far away from camp, Laurie gave their surroundings a quick scan hoping Jake wouldn't be around to hear their conversation, even if they had move to an adjacent part of the forest from where he had run off to, but she did so regardless just to be safe. </p><p>  "back to our last trial, you mentioned Jake acting weird... I didn't want to think much of it at first... but, maybe you weren't overreacting. he's been really dismissive of things, and today in the trial he acted like what you mentioned before, he was hiding in the basement after he said he was going to distract the killer... I didn't want to think too much of it but when I asked what he was doing it was almost like I had caught him in a lie or something, he was really thinking it over for a minute and just gave me a vague answer." she felt bad for talking about Jake behind his back but Meg had brought up this concern before and Laurie was beginning to think perhaps she had a point to be worried.</p><p>   "Jake is my friend... I care for him a lot.. but, he's hiding something." Laurie stated, both girls looked at each other for a moment "but.. what if it really is nothing, and we are overthinking it?" Meg asked and looked at her worriedly "I.. I don't know, we could try to ask him directly but, I... I really don't know, I don't want to ruin my friendship with Jake over this" Meg said as her hand found its way into her mouth to bite her fingernails, she looked desperately to the ground as if it would give her an answer. </p><p>  "but what if there really is something, I mean have you noticed how almost every trial with the shape he has escaped unharmed, no wounds nothing. I mean this trial me and Dwight almost died but Jake, he didn't even get a scratch" Laurie said exasperated "...I just don't know" Meg said shifting a bit as their conversation continued, and although she had been the first to point out Jake's behavior in the first place she did so more out of worry, she was not trying to tie Jake in a conspiracy. </p><p>  Laurie stared at Meg for a bit then continued "fine, you are right I'm overreacting.." Laurie said but something in her tone didn't sound like she had dropped the subject but stopped talking as Meg was beginning to look uncomfortable with the conversation, " we should go back" Laurie said moving towards camp, Meg didn't respond and just followed her back. Dwight and Claudette were still where Laurie and Meg last saw them before they left, Dwight greeting them as they emerged from the woods "hey, you guys okay?" he asked looking from the stuff he was examining. </p><p>  "Jake is acting a bit off don't you think?" Laurie said instead of addressing his question making Dwight raise an eyebrow in response "how so..." he asked "for one he has been avoiding us after each trial more than usual, and have you notice how in every trial we go against the shape he always comes out unharmed, I mean not even a scratch?" Meg only looked away from them and sat next to Claudette ".. he's hiding something Dwight." she said no longer feeling worried about letting the other survivors know how she really felt and how she was upset with Jake's strange behavior.</p><p>   "Dwight?..." Meg said hopefully towards the survivor, but Dwight looked away "... Jake is only trying to help" he said fidgeting with stuff, he felt conflicted as he had similar thoughts earlier when in the trial, and as Dwight opened his mouth to say something else Jake returned from the woods a smile on his face. everyone stood still for a moment and stared at Jake and then move to act busy, the tension was thick in the air and whether Jake decided to ignore it or really didn't pick up on it was unclear as he went on to sit by the fire across Laurie, who pointedly stared at him.</p><p>   Jake sat there contently distracted by his thoughts that were soon interrupted by Laurie, who was no longer able to wait for someone to say something, "you've been doing this a while, right Jake?" she asked as she poked the fire to keep busy an austere look on her face, causing  Jake to break out of his thoughts "I.. I guess, I've lost track of time, can't really tell with it always being night here" he said his mind still half distracted.</p><p>  "you seem pretty good at, escaping killers haha, you must have some sort of secret to never getting caught" she said dropping the stick she was holding into the fire and laughing humorlessly "....luck I guess?" Jake said questioningly at Laurie " you always run off to someplace during trials, you always have a generic excuse to why we always find you hiding in random places" Jake looked startled at how upset Laurie was acting, all survivors stopped what they were doing and now staring between Jake and Laurie " you avoid us more than usual, I.. I don't know Jake, you've been acting weird lately" Laurie said who was now standing.</p><p>   "what are you getting at Laurie?" he said feeling accused "I really don't want to pick sides but... you did seem overly confident you were going to escape the shape, and you did, not one scratch on you, while Laurie and I barely made it out" Dwight said almost uncomfortable to agree with Laurie "so what! did you want me to let myself get caught, I can't be good at surviving because what? I'm cheating, not pulling my weight in trials?" Jake said defensively, all the survivors stood stunned and in silence for a moment not saying anything, Laurie and Jake just glaring at each other "... I don't need this" Jake said and walked away back into the woods no one following after him.  </p><p>   "that was uncalled for" Claudette said from where she was to which Laurie and Dwight looked at her " you don't think he's acting weird?" Laurie asked her arms crossed "even if he was, what of it? he could be dealing with something we don't know about?" Claudette said upset "we are all going through something he's not the only one stuck in a fucking nightmare," Laurie said spreading her arms gesturing at their surroundings. </p><p>  "what has gotten into you all of the sudden, first you and Jake are like best friends and now you are treating him like some sort of traitor" Claudette was now standing in front of Laurie who refused to look at her ".. we're suppose to be helping each other not fighting with one another," Claudette said and turned back to gather her stuff and moved away from Laurie with Meg following her. </p><p>  Jake walked briskly around the woods ridden with guilt, anger, and pain he didn't want to worry his friends he wasn't trying to betray them a matter of fact he was trying to help them but he also wanted to feel happy for once, was that so wrong? he wanted a taste of what being cared for was and he finally had it but why, why couldn't he have both his friends and Michael? Jake had to make a decision but he couldn't bring himself to.</p><p>   He so desperately wanted to pretend this whole thing hadn't happened and be selfish one last time he though, before having to choose one or the other, Jake felt entirely alone as he sat on the dried up log of a fallen tree, the cold wind no longer bothered him as he sat there plagued with emotions and at the same time numb to them, the few crows that would sometimes curiously gather in his presence, were now silent and distant.</p><p>   Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he's been alone all his life with no one to look after him, he has never had the need or want for anyone to pity him or tell him that things would be fine but at this moment he so desperately wanted to feel Michael near him, to comfort him, unable to control his feelings anymore he let go and cried, he cried like he was a child back home in his dark forlorn room he didn't care who heard him and sobbed, a while had passed when he opened his eyes again unaware he had cried to the point he had tired himself out, his eyes felt puffy and he was still sniffling from earlier, he sat there until he felt a familiar tug.</p><p>   "great just what I needed" he whispered to himself as he stood to walk towards the trial he saw that Claudette and Meg were sleeping far from the fire but the other two were nowhere near " of fucking course" as he walked into the foggy path he noticed two vague shapes walking ahead.</p><p>   Laurie and Dwight stood by the entrance of the neighborhood crouching down whispering to each other "we should stick together and fix the gens one keeping a lookout the other fixing" Laurie said towards Dwight when she noticed Jake near them "and you.. do whatever the hell you want I don't care anymore, just don't get us killed and stay away from me" Laurie's words were harsh and hit Jake like a ton of bricks but he ignored her and walked away not really caring to find any gens or being seen by whoever the killer was. </p><p>  After a while of mostly him trying to avoid the survivors he saw a familiar mask move around the houses, and with his heart beating fast went on to chase after him. Michael seemed busy looking for the survivors that he almost didn't hear Jake approach him who went to embrace the taller man from behind uncaring whether or not it was okay with him, Michael stopped surprised for a moment and looked back to see Jake bury his face in the others back only to let go as he turned his body to look at him, and without much of a pause Jake went back to hold Michael running his hands on the others chest.</p><p>    "I need you, so fucking bad right now" Jake said as he admired every muscle moving under his touch, Michael not needing more incentive slowly began to corner him holding his body over the survivor pulling his mask above his lips to give Jake small kisses around his neck, kisses that where slow and chaste at first but as the smaller man's breath began to quicken and their bodies began to move against each other became more passionate and hungry, suddenly Jake broke off to move from under Michael, and out of breath looked at him with a mischievous look "but... ha. I don't think YOU want it bad enough" he said panting as he began moving towards the old house quickening his pace as he heard Michael's heavy footsteps close behind, he quickly opened and closed the door and went up to the second floor with the killer close behind him hearing the door open and being loudly slammed shut.</p><p>  He turned around to see how far Michael was from him as he entered one of the rooms and was surprised to see Michael was right behind him looming over the door frame, his chest falling up and down as he breath slowly and deeply and as it turned out Michael didn't like to be teased "h.. hey I was just joking" Jake said quietly towards Michael who proceeded to push him onto the bed and crawled over him. </p><p>  Jake flinched as Michael stabbed his knife violently on the wall by the headboard of the bed, then went pin his arms on either side of him to make sure that he wouldn't move, Jake hissed in pain as he felt Michael bite between his neck and shoulder for a brief moment then licked and sucked the reddened area. with Jake feeling emotional and empty he wanted this, he wanted Michael to be rough with him and leave his mark all over Jake, to make him truly and only his. they pressed and moved against each other Michael capturing Jake's lips in his, tasting, savoring him, it was fierce and desperate it made Jake's stomach twist in knots in the best way. </p><p>  Michael broke the kiss for a moment to bite the corner of Jake's lip as he grinded both of their hardened members making Jake gasp, a small bead of blood, forming from the bite and slowly rolled down the side of his chin Michael moved his face down to lick a small taste with his tongue, their lips meeting again parting slightly with their tongues gliding against each other as Michael hungrily sucked on Jake's tongue the metallic taste of blood lingering in their mouths. </p><p>  It was too much, Jake felt like his body was on fire and ready to burst in flames any second " I want.. oh god!... I need you to touch me" Jake said breathless barely able to get his words out and that was enough for Michael to start ripping their clothes off their bodies pulling Jake's pants off along with his Jacket, he moved his hand to caress Jake's chest as he unzipped his coveralls and like last time only leaving the pant part of the coveralls on along with his black shirt Jake could only grip the sheets of the bed eagerly anticipating the other's actions Michael went to kiss and suck on Jake's neck giving small bites to the area around his throat earning small groans and whines from Jake, one of his hands making its way into Jake's boxers to palm his aroused member "shit" Jake moaned in an almost raspy voice moving his hips slightly, his senses over heightened their harsh ragged breathing, the taste of blood from Michael's bite, the feeling of Michael completely enveloping his body, his musky scent all driving Jake insane he couldn't help the small whines that would escape him every now and then.</p><p>   Jake almost chocked on a moan as he felt Michael's free hand move towards his face and push two fingers in his mouth which he began sucking on as they enticed his tongue to move, once Michael had enough he tore Jake's boxers off making the survivor shiver, and with his fingers fully coated began to slowly move them around Jake's entrance slightly teasing the area until he felt Jake was relaxed enough to enter one finger slowly moving in and out Jake's warmth and twisting it every few thrusts soon another finger joined, Jake letting low moans spill out of him moving his hips to match the fingers rhythm, Michael moved his fingers in scissoring motion trying to stretch him as much as possible then taking them out to replace them with his dick teasing Jake's hole "w.. wait!.. you're too big, you can't just go in fucking dry that's gonna hurt!" Jake placed a palm on Michael's chest to stop him and as impatient as Michael was he did as he was told.</p><p>   "maybe I can.." Jake said as he moved from under Michael to get on all fours facing Michael's eager cock he had been flushed from all the excitement but managed to further redden, "l.. look I've never done this before, just... let me" Jake opened his mouth to take in as much of Michael as he could without choking, from the few times he has gotten this done he was aware how painful it would be if teeth touched the sensitive member so he tried his best to avoid that, his head bobbed slowly up and down stopping just before he felt he was going to gag making Michael groan as he dragged his tongue on the underside of his cock and giving the head a few licks.</p><p>   Michael gave a tentative thrust making Jake gag a bit and as he moved his mouth off to breath he felt a hand grab a fistful of hair and pushed him back completely enveloping Michael's dick with his mouth who in response went to push off of him unfruitful as Michael fucked into his mouth roughly, groaning with pleasure, all Jake could do was grab fistfuls of Michael's shirt and let it happen his throat burned and his eyes went blurry with tears and for a moment he thought he would pass out do to lack of air when suddenly he was thrown back into the mattress and he took big gulps of air. </p><p>  "... asshole" Jake gasped towards Michael who ignored the comment and lifted his hips and spreading his cheeks to align himself with Jake's entrance once again. Jake took a sharp inhale as Michael pushed his way in slowly, completely filling Jake up and making him jerk as he moved past his sensitive spot sending delicious shocks of pleasure through his body it didn't take much but a few thrust for the survivor to become a moaning mess with Michael savoring each mewl moving his hips moving faster and faster but that wasn't enough he needed to be deeper inside of Jake moving to place one of his legs over his shoulder making Jake whimper and tremble their sweaty bodies connecting with each heavy thrust the sound of skin hitting skin accompanied by grunts and moans bouncing off the bedroom walls, and he felt it the heat slowly building inside of him burning him from the inside out the new angle allowing Michael to rub Jake's prostate with every, now erratic, thrust. </p><p>  his untouched dripping cock twitching once and spilling onto the sheets sobbing as the intense climax hit his body making his mind go blank the only feeling was Michael still fucking into his overly sensitive body grunting loudly as his hips harshly snapped one last time and filling Jake up with hot liquid that trickled from inside Jake. </p><p>  Michael dropped Jake's leg and fell with his hands on either side of Jake and they sat there for a moment just looking at each other trying to catch their breath. Michael brought his head down to give Jake a gentle kiss, and for some reason, it felt more intimate than what they just finished doing, it made Jake's heart flutter and warm inside but that soon changed to hurt, knowing that he had to make a decision soon, he let Michael clean him up, letting a small sigh out and felt his lip throbbed a bit where he was bitten making him wonder what he looked like at the moment, with bite marks all over his neck and shoulder, and already forming bruises on his hips and thighs from where Michael had tightly gripped him, it didn't matter he got up to put his clothes back on and laid back down on the bed.</p><p>  "don't you wish things where different, back to normal?" he asked towards Michael who effortlessly pulled the embedded knife from the wall and just looked at him as he held his knife in his hand "... forget I asked.." he didn't need Michael to say anything for him to know the answer to that, it almost made his skin crawl how normal it all had become to him monsters, psychopaths and killers.</p><p>   He knew he had to leave soon or else he would have the entity to fear of, then he remembered the other survivors and wondered if they where still out there, he hadn't heard the latch opening or generators being fixed but then again he was a bit busy to be able to hear anything really. he went to look out the window where he could see an already open latch but no movement around with the others already gone, and like it had heard his previous thoughts the ground began glowing red. </p><p>  "can't I just get a break?" he sighed under his breath "I should go before it gets impatient and kills me itself" Jake said towards Michael who was silently staring at him from aside and went to follow Jake towards the latch and as he began walking into the foggy entrance he felt Michael grab his hand, which surprised Jake since he was the one who often did that to Michael, he turned around to face him and Michael gently placed Jake's hand against his masked lips making Jake blush a bit.</p><p>   "w..w.. what is it?" and then a thumb caressed his cut lip almost apologetically "oh, I don't mind that, I thought that... it.. it was kinda hot actually" he looked away from Michael as he felt his blush spread making his ears hot. the ground glowed red again, Jake placed his hand on Michael and returned the action "I really need to go now" and Michael reluctantly let go of him.</p><p>   Jake made his way through the fog sure he had seen the vague shape of spidery legs move around, once at camp he could see the group had separated with Laurie and Dwight in one side and Meg and Claudette on the other, Meg and Claudette were smiling at him and grateful to see he still had ally's he went to sit with them "oh what's wrong with your lip?" asked Claudette and Jake's hand quickly went to touch his lip where he was met with a small sting, for some reason it wasn't healed like wounds usually did when walking through the fog</p><p>   ".. I distracted the killer.. even if they are being assholes" he said plainly "ill be fine" he said laying down to sleep to which the girls just left him be, but he wasn't asleep he was preparing for the emotional turmoil he would soon feel as he had finally made a decision.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahh i'm really sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed!! i might be busy for a while and i didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter (don't worry i will still be updating and posting!!) thanks for sticking around and reading, you guys are awesome!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two guys walk into a bar but only one is drunk, crying and doing things he might regret later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment was fleeting and blurry, tears stung his eyes, and his lungs burned as he'd just inhaled hot embers, his skin prickled as the freezing wind changed to the warmth of the flickering fire. he thought to catch his breath as he reached the safety of the camp, but instead, he doubled over and started retching, violently, causing tears to roll down his face. Jake took painful gulps of air, his empty stomach convulsed, and he was left gaging with nothing else to spew. once he was calm, his brain played the painful memories over and over in his head like a broken record, the pictures of the events filling his head with soaring emotions as he remembered how it all began.</p>
<p>  The trial started in a realm he had been in a few times in the past. It was the wintery lonely resort of mount Ormond. The place was far from perfect it looked like it was overtaken by unsupervised messy teenagers, rather than a fancy resort, and it was the legions place so, it wasn't that surprising that it looked like an absolute dumpster fire. </p>
<p>Jake walked around the snowy grounds aimlessly. He made accidental eye contact with Laurie, who scowled at him and walked in the opposite direction of where he was standing, which almost broke his heart. Laurie was still mad at him and was giving Jake the cold shoulder, and Dwight was just stringed along with the whole mess, so he was avoiding him too. Jake covered his face with his scarf, hiding his hurt expression, looked away from them, and walked the other way. </p>
<p>  Being alienated made it easy for Jake to feel depressed and alone, causing him to draw away from his friends, even the ones who were on his side since he thought he was a burden to them. Jake sighed out in exhaustion, drained and tired since, after their argument, he was too busy avoiding the other two that he would get caught by the killers a lot more frequently, causing him to get hurt or even killed. and the fact that the entity seemed entertained by the whole ordeal and would often place all three survivors in the same trial, especially when the tensions were high between them, didn't help his case. </p>
<p>  He wanted to put more distance between him and the other two, so he went inside the ragged-looking cabin, he had seen Michael lurking around a corner, looking for the survivors, but he needed more time to prepare and gain courage. His anxiety was building up, along with how miserable he was feeling. </p>
<p>  He was relieved to see there was a fire inside because he didn't need to stress out about the dark. He frowned, his brows were drawn together, and even though the weather was freezing, he was sweating with anxiety, and he felt like crap, no he felt like shit, but despite that, he needed to do this. From the beginning, he had the feeling that what he was doing was wrong and had put those feelings aside for a while, but it had become unbearable to ignore.</p>
<p> It was weird to say that he felt happy for once, especially form being romantically involved with a killer, but he couldn't really control his emotions to do so otherwise. He walked around the cabin, his feet crunching as he stepped on broken glass that lay scattered around. He sighed, trying not to let his emotions take over him, so he distracted himself with his surroundings looking for anything to keep his mind occupied. </p>
<p> why did it matter? why did he have to choose? Jake asked himself. It was because of the guilt he felt, it burdened him every waking minute he spent with the survivors. It was not fair to them, even if Laurie was being an asshole at the moment, she still didn't deserve this, Michael was a constant reminder of her loss and pain, and then Jake, her friend knowing fully well about their history, still went chasing after him. Meg and Claudette have been nothing but supportive and defending him against Laurie's wrath, and Dwight was his best friend. </p>
<p> He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying every single one of them. he had always been alone, and even before he was brought into this twisted reality, he hadn't felt lonely and was better on his own. But after meeting Michael, he had become so painfully aware of that loneliness. It was probably naïve and foolish of him to think he could keep this up and that he finally found that thing he's always longed for, someone to fill that emptiness. </p>
<p> He moved by the stairs and found what looked like some type of minibar or at least a place where people in the resort would get drinks. He found a few bottles of whiskey, vodka, and some beers, and Jake took a bottle of whiskey and looked it over. he opened the bottle to take a swig making him grimace at the dry burning taste that ran down his throat, a taste that made unhappy memories flood him. Jake walked around the empty rooms littered with trash, his heart feeling empty and heavy, and feeling defeated, laid on an old sofa in one of the rooms. the first time he ever tasted the bitter liquid was the first time he thought he was in love. He didn't look for alcohol to solve his problems, but he did find it when he needed to forget when he wanted to feel numb.</p>
<p> His first love had been a pretty girl with dreamy blue eyes, much like Michael's but less intense, and she had a way of making him feel special in all sense of the word calling him sweet names, caressing him when no one was looking even so far as getting intimate. But She didn't like Jake, no, she liked his parents' money, and him being young and naïve, believed every word she said. he didn't want to see she was using him until she broke his heart, leaving him feeling worthless, pathetic, and pitiful and in his wretched state, found his dad's private collection. he drank a few drinks, which for his inexperienced self, were enough for him to become undone, so in his mind, it's better to forget than to live in pain. </p>
<p> An explosion from a nearby generator made him come back from his hazy thoughts and focus on his current dilemma instead. Maybe it's for the better soon Michael would realize just how useless and undesirable he was, and the thought was beginning to hurt too much to think about, so he looked at the cracked walls instead and noticed one had a part of it missing. He just needed to get this over with and start the painful process of healing and get back to normal.</p>
<p> as he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, he rolled off to look out the opening on the wall, the cold wind hitting his face. He could see Michael stalking Dwight from behind a rock, and as if he could sense him turned around to look at him "speaking of dreamy eyes." Jake said quietly to himself, already feeling his heart aching as he saw the killer slowly move his way towards the cabin. He struggled to make it down the stairs and, in one sudden step, accidentally dropped the bottle that went down clanking with each step it hit, which he ignored and sat by the fire near the stairs. </p>
<p> He felt the presence behind him, and he pulled his head back to look at him "good, I was looking for you" he slurred his words a bit " sit right here" Jake gestured next to him to which Michael hesitated but moved to sit next to the survivor. Even in his inebriated state, the presence of the killer made Jake feel all types of things, like that being a bit selfish for just a moment wouldn't hurt, especially with the liquid courage running through him which, made him bold. Jake unconsciously ran his hands on Michael's arms, "you're really muscular." Said Jake mostly to himself, as the thought escaped his mouth, and soon he found himself running his hands on Michael's chest and neck as he moved closer and closer until he was straddling him. </p>
<p> The taller man seemed to be aware of how drunk Jake was but ultimately either didn't care or pretended not to take notice and instead looked pleased with how Jake was acting and leaned back to let Jake explore more. Jake, unsatisfied with touching him through his clothes, went to open the coveralls and ran his hands against the smooth skin under his shirt, and Michael just stared at him intently as he touched him curiously. Jake, still feeling buzzed and dizzy, placed his head against Michael's chest, listening to the slow rhythm of his heartbeat, "can you kiss me?" He asked quietly, and Michael looked at him for a few seconds, then pushed his mask past his lips and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. For a moment, it felt like it was just them in the soft light of the fire, there was no entity, no fighting to survive, no death, it was just them, and it made Jake's heart hurt so much like it could tear open at any moment.</p>
<p> he tried to stand from on top of Michael, but felt a pair of rough hands hold him in place, only making things more difficult for Jake as it made his stomach flutter with delight, ".. wait, I need to tell you something." He said as he moved the hands away to stand up and failed as one hand moved from his hip to touch his hand, making him feel like Jake was in a losing battle as he felt the sting of tears threatening to fall "... I need to say it now... or I might not be able to later." Jake said, frowning and sighed, but Michael didn't budge "j.. just listen to me," Jake said, his voice breaking at the end. </p>
<p> He stared at Michael for a bit, trying to find his voice, " I.. I'm always worried that I'm not good enough... that I let people down." Jake said, still straddling Michael after he gave up on freeing himself of his grasp, "and lately that's exactly, what I've been doing to my friends, I've let them down, I've broken their trust, I... I betrayed them." He said, clenching his hands a bit, " My life hasn't been the best, and they have become the family I've never had or the one I deserve, but if I'm being honest, you have probably been the highlight of all of it, and even if things had a rocky start, I found myself … yearning and caring for you. " Jake said, trying to swallow the knot in his throat, "... and I honestly wish... things where easier, but... I can't continue, not like this." He said as Michael sat there with his head tilted to a side, staring at him intently, his hands no longer holding Jake.</p>
<p>  " I shouldn't have started this... its all my fault, honestly... we, we should go back to normal... and pretend like this never happened." Jake said, getting off of Michael, hoping that he understood his vague way of saying he was breaking up with him. Michael understood well enough what Jake was doing, and as the survivor tried to turn to walk away, a hand went to grab his arm forcefully, making the survivor hiss in pain. When Jake looked back at Michael, he felt a chill run through his body, as Michael's eyes had a wave of savage anger in them a polar opposite to his usual empty expression. Which made Jake almost shake in fear he had thought through the words he would say to him but didn't think of how the killer might react to be broken up with.</p>
<p> Jake tried pulling away from the vice grip but in return he was roughly pulled towards the ground, and Michael placed himself on top of Jake, firmly holding his jaw forcing the survivor to face him, and forced an aggressive kiss on him, Jake's arms flailed to get him off but Michael's strong hold held him in place, he thrashed around trying to free himself but the hand on his jaw moved down to press harshly against his throat the pressure making his eyes water as he felt how it became increasingly harder to breath and Jake became hyper aware of the knife in one of Michael's hands as it reflected the dancing fire, and for a moment he stopped moving as he saw that same knife lift up ready to strike him but there was hesitation and it faltered and stopped mid way as they stared at each other for a second that felt like forever.</p>
<p> "Jake!!" a scream echoed inside the solitary cabin and then the hand on his neck was gone along with the heat of Michael's body allowing him to breath once again and he took a deep inhale, Dwight could be seen running away from the killer and Jake desperately tried running after them but was unable to move fast enough as he was still trying to catch his breath, he looked around frantically trying to find both men but he was alone. He instead found a half fixed generator which he hastily moved to finish. his hands despite how much they trembled, moved urgently, causing the gen to explode a couple of times and spiking his anxiety. He felt like he was closer to finishing the gen, and a nervous sweat broke out and slowly ran down his forehead.</p>
<p> He stopped working as the hairs in the back of his neck stood to the chills that ran down his spine, and he felt a lurking presence behind him. He heard the snow loudly crunching behind him, and he turned to see Michael hastily walking towards him with his knife drawn just as the gen lit up. the fact that Dwight was nowhere to be seen made Jake feel dread and wondered if he was hurt or dead. Jake froze as he saw the knife move into the air, but the blow never came and, instead, he heard a struggle and grunting as Dwight tried tackling Michael but only managed to make the killer falter a bit and stand straight up again.</p>
<p> Dwight, with his eyes going wide with fear, tried running away after seeing Michael compose himself, but the killer wrapped a hand around the survivor's neck before he could escape. Jake saw Dwight being lifted up by the throat and tried to stumbled closer to them to desperately pull the survivor from Michael's grip but, he was roughly lifted off the ground by the killer's free hand and harshly thrown backward. He slammed against a nearby rock that painfully struck the back of his skull, which made his head spin and his vision blurry.</p>
<p> There was a fragment of a scream and then a gurgle just before Jake could lift his head but, it was too late, Dwight's limp and lifeless body was thrown in front of him, warm dark blood still flowing from his mouth. Jake's face contorted in cold shock as he saw the last bit of life leave his friend's eyes, and his heart contracted in terror as he heard Michael's heavy footsteps advance closer and closer as he made his way towards him. </p>
<p> Jake fearfully cowered, sure he was good as dead until a stream of light appeared on the killer's face who, in surprise, shielded his eyes with a grunt. Jake quickly turned to see Laurie pointing a flashlight at the shape, Jake ran towards her with no hesitation, "GO OPEN THE LATCH!" She screamed after Jake as she walked back towards the exit, never taking her eyes off of Michael. Jake turned the switch to power the entrance and ran to pull on Laurie to leave, both sprinted into the safety of the fog. Michael, in a blind fury, ran to catch the survivors as they went past the safe area. Jake toppled backward as he saw Michael try to stab the spikes that separated the areas violently and desperately.</p>
<p> Jake, not wanting to press his luck, got up and turned to get to camp, and from the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw the entity's spidery claws surround Michael. Once at camp, he felt the dry burn in his lungs from how heavily he was breathing, his stomach churned and moved to one side to vomit and was left heaving for a moment after he was done. He didn't have the time before to emotionally process everything, but now things were slowly catching up to him, and tears began to fall suddenly. </p>
<p> He sat there, uncaring if the others saw him or not. There was a moment of silence filled with Jake's sobs and sniffles, he had closed his eyes so he didn't know who had gone to comfort him but at the moment he didn't care he just needed to be held, he hugged whoever was holding him and he cried onto their shoulder for a while, after it all had passed he lifted his head to see that the one holding him was Laurie, she had a pained expression mixed with regret and worry, "I'm sorry." She whispered to him and held him tighter, "I'm so sorry, Jake, please forgive me." She said, "call me a big asshole or a bitch whatever, I deserve it, I'm sorry Jake I... I don't even know how to make it up to you... I'm so sorry." her voice was on the verge of breaking, the other survivors had moved as far from them as possible, trying to let them have some privacy </p>
<p> "... I.. I don't.." Jake tried to speak, but Laurie interrupted him, "maybe I should... I was so blinded by anger that I ended up hurting you, I'm sorry... you don't need to forgive me, but please hear me out." she said, letting Jake go as he moved to sit up "a few trials ago... I saw you go into a basement and I…. I probably saw wrong but... I jumped to the conclusion, that seems stupid now, but... I also saw Michael go inside the basement or so I thought I wasn't really sure since it was dark and I couldn't see too well, so I just went to fix gens I couldn't find him after I was done. So I thought he had gone to kill you, but you came out of the basement by yourself, unhurt, and when I asked you what you were doing, your hesitation made me come to the conclusion that somehow you tried to skip on helping us or... You and the killer made an agreement or something.. I know sounds incredibly stupid. After I saw how much I hurt you, and I needed to apologize to you, I've been acting like a jerk, and I truly am sorry." she couldn't look Jake in the eyes as she spoke, and she seemed to be holding back her tears, "... okay... I have been acting weird... sorry." Jake didn't know what to say, he surely couldn't tell her he was screwing Michael down in the basement that one trial, but that didn't matter anymore since it would certainly never happen again. </p>
<p> "I... I need some time alone." Jake told her as he stood up and walked past the other survivors who glanced at him as he walked by, Laurie didn't say anything and simply nodded her agreement as she was left sitting by herself. Jake walked aimlessly around the forest, his talk with Laurie slowly fading from his thoughts and instead replaced by a swirl of feelings that trickled in, his heart contracted with a sudden pang, and he couldn't help but cry again more softly this time. He had chosen his friends over his feelings, and it hurt so much.</p>
<p> It was hard not to remember their time together, how warm and caring he was, or tried to be at least, and although their relationship was a physical one, Jake didn't feel like he was just some fuck buddy. They weren't the type of people to outright spill their feelings or have a heart to heart conversations, not that they could, either way, but words weren't needed. Jake finally let his denial go and came to the conclusion that from the beginning, he had slowly gone from just caring for Michael to falling for him completely. he was lost in thought for a while walking, aimlessly through the trees, then stopped abruptly. Jake ran his hand through his hair in frustration, tears had stopped falling a while back, but his face still showed the signs of crying.  He sat on a log and gave himself a moment to calm down, "What the fuck am I gonna do now?" He asked himself, unsure of how things are going to play out when they meet again, surely the entity would rejoice in placing them in the same trial soon and make things worst. </p>
<p> After finding his bearings, he wiped the wetness off of his face and began walking back to camp, hoping that the others would pretend none of that just happened or not ask too many questions at least. Back at camp, he could see that the other survivors were all sitting close to the fire with worried expressions. Jake took a closer look at Laurie, and judging by her puffy eyes, had also been crying. Meg stood up at seeing Jake return, "Jake! are you okay?" She tried moving closer and was stopped by Claudette, who whispered, "not now." To her and sat back down. Dwight seemed to have also wanted to stand up but after looking at Claudette, decided against it, "I'm fine... just... I don't want to talk about it, " He said, lifting his scarf over his mouth and putting his hands in his pockets as he sat down, trying to make himself smaller. </p>
<p> It was quiet for a while until Meg started talking after she looked around at the survivors." You guys wanna know something funny that happened in a trial?" She went on, " You guys know that Trapper guy, this guy, I swear to you if he was any slower he'd be a turtle. But let me tell you I dropped a pallet on him and, I swear fucker could have burst a blood vessel right then and there. you all should have seen his face when I flipped him off I freaking wish I had a camera to show you how stupid he looked." The small bit of tension slowly melted away as she told her story, moving her hands around and making exaggerated faces. The survivors laughed and, Jake smiled a bit as things seemed to go back to normal or as normal as they could. But he couldn't help the anxiety sitting in the pit of his stomach to see how things would play out the next time he saw Michael.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>holly shit you're back!! yes i think i am :D<br/>first of i am sorry for the sudden hiatus a lot was going on in my life at the moment and i just needed a mental break from life.<br/>second, thank you guys for reading you guys are beyond awesome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake is feelin down after things didn't go so well with Michael, and in an attempt to lessen his pain lets his secret out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time passed after that day, Laurie was once again talking to Jake, and Dwight was more than apologetic towards him for the way he acted.</p>
<p>   To Jake's surprise, it had been a while since he shared a trial with Michael. Maybe the sadistic entity decided it had gone too far. " Yeah, right." Jake whispered to himself as he looked over his tools, trying to distract himself from thinking about Michael and reopening the still-fresh wound. The noise of his teammates returning from a trial caught his attention, but not wanting to have any conversations pretended not to notice.</p>
<p>   "That was fast." Said Claudette standing up and dusting her knees from where she was kneeling looking at plants "..we didn't even get a chance to look for a gen." said Laurie, Meg who was next to her frowned and spoke up "... I can usually last a while in a chase but..." she looked down "we just need to rest that's all, Dwight said patting Meg's shoulder "that sounds horrifying who... who was it?" Claudette asked frowning at hearing the survivor's story "Michael..." said Laurie looking tired and ready to collapse, Jake froze at the mention of the killer, and not wanting to hear them talk about Michael, stood up and briskly walked towards the forest. </p>
<p>  Although Jake had made up with his friends and broken things off with Michael, he decided it would be best not to tell them about them, after all, it would only make things worst between him and the other survivors. He got some side glances from the others, but by now the survivors knew better than to follow Jake into the forest, they just let him be, knowing he must want to be alone. Jake walked towards a fallen tree and sat on it, and although he tried to pull his thoughts away from Michael, it just kept coming back it was like dragging a nail down a freshly stitched wound, but he made the choice he didn't have anyone else to blame but himself.</p>
<p>   Jake ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Besides, he thought, it's not like it was much of a relationship, to begin with, Michael ignored him whenever he wasn't in the mood or only looked for him when he needed a release. Jake looked around the empty forest, and the darkness and atmosphere of the place unsettled him and prompted him to think of the first time he met the killer how afraid he was and how cold it had been. Jake wanted to hate Michael to remember all the negative feelings he had made him feel, in hopes that it would lessen the pain. He remembered back when he slammed him onto the floor and put a knife across his neck, or when he pinned him to a tree, he had been too afraid to move.</p>
<p>   Jake's heart was beating a bit faster at the thought of Michael's body pressed against his own, he mentally slapped himself as his body began to heat up thinking of the killer's body "can you not be horny for a minute!" he scolded himself and closed his eyes to try and clear his mind. Jake's iron will seem to crumble faster than he wanted as his mind kept drifting towards Michael, especially the way Michael touched him, and he shivered in response as he gave in to his urges.</p>
<p>   He let a shaky breath escape him and swallowed thickly as he opened his Jacket to let his hands roam his frame, trying to mimic how Michael would do it. Jake began groaning as he touched himself and bit his lip as his hand tentatively reached to unzip his pants, his hardened member bobbing slightly after being released. "shit..." He whispered to himself as he wrapped a hand around his dick, running his thumb over the head, teasing the slit a bit, slowly moving his wrist up and down using the few beads of precum to ease the movements.</p>
<p>   He closed his eyes to remember the few times he and Michael had fucked, the way the killer felt, and the way he made Jake feel and began moving his hand faster and faster and shoving his jacket into his mouth to keep the noises to a  minimum. The images of Michael breathing heavily and erratically thrusting into him further aroused Jake. His breathing had quickened, and the exercise was making him sweat he threw his head back as his cock twitched, and he came spilling onto the ground with a grunt and waited to come down from his climax. </p>
<p>  He put himself together and sat there feeling exhausted, "I wasn't ready to say goodbye." He sighed as he stood up after a few minutes of sitting and began walking around the forest when he heard twigs snapping behind him and turned to see Meg walking up to him. Jake cleared his throat and turned away from her as he hoped she hadn't heard or worse, saw what he had just finished doing. "Man why are you so difficult to find, I've been walking around forever looking for you." She caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>  "look I know things haven't been... good, lately, and I just want to talk." she looked at Jake, and then widened her eyes "like not in a bad way I meant, that I'm worried about you and if you want to but if you don't I completely understand what I'm trying to say is... how are you feeling?" She rambled, it was clear she was trying to comfort Jake and trying her best not to scare him off, which made Jake smile a bit.</p>
<p>  Jake thought for a moment about his next move. He had been holding onto his feelings for a while unable to tell anyone about Michael, and he was tired of it. Meg was a good friend but, if she told the rest of the survivors about what he was about to tell her, that was on him, but he didn't care at the moment, he wanted to lessen the pain somehow. "I'm not okay, not for a while." Meg fell silent as he continued "Meg... Laurie wasn't wrong, I'm a traitor and a bad friend I'm... I'm sorry." he looked down at the ground feeling the guilt overtaking him again </p>
<p>  "It's ok, I... I know" she patted his shoulder before looking away with a blush "you two aren't D I S C R E T E." she couldn't look at Jake who was looking at her in confusion and she continued " Do you remember a while back, you, me and Claudette shared a trial with him." she said and continued before Jake could say anything "This is so awkward... I walked into the old house and... I heard, um, things... which originally thought was you being weird, I got a bit too close and saw... well." she looked mortified and put her hands together to make a gesture.</p>
<p>   Jake wished the entity would just throw him into the void as his face burst to flames and moved to stop Meg's hands " I... I get the idea!" and the two sat there awkwardly staring at anything else but each other "At first I was angry, and felt betrayed and even questioned whether I should had told the rest of what I saw." she said more seriously " but then I noticed how happy you were, and how hard you tried to help keep him away from us and OCUPIED" she said raising her eyebrows at Jake as she said the last word with a bit more emphasis "Okay stop" Jake, said to a giggling Meg </p>
<p>  " I don't blame you now for liking him, I'm happy for you actually and I wish I can find that happiness one day too" she smiled at him but Jake frowned with a pained expression " I didn't want to lose the only family I have... so I ended, whatever is that we had" he said to Meg her smile slowly fading "sorry" she said weakly they sat there for a moment then meg grabbed Jakes hands in her own "it broke my heart seeing you so down but I thought it was because of Laurie, I'm really sorry man." she said squeezing his hands reassuringly " I think you should do what makes you happy, and if the others don't get it ill have your back." Meg said</p>
<p>  " Thanks for trusting me with this, and don't worry, I won't tell the others." she assured him, " Thank you." he thanked Meg feeling better now that he no longer had to be alone with his secret. "we should get back to camp." Jake said as they started walking back to the rest of the survivors with Jake's mind swirling as he began to wonder if there was any hope for him and Michael to get back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake encounters Michael once again, he tries to smooth things over with him but Michael is not having it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake felt the too-familiar tug of the entity as he walked alongside Meg. " can't I catch a break." He sighed, exasperated, and Meg gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder "good luck bud" and went to sit by Claudette. Dwight was already making his way into the fog as Jake got to camp trying to catch up to him. </p><p>  "Hey..." Jake greeted him with a pat on the shoulder, "oh, hey..." Dwight muttered nervously, Jake knew that he still felt guilty over the whole thing with Laurie even after Jake had forgiven them. They walked in silence as they approached Coldwind farm, and in the distance, they saw the other survivor, Quentin, he rubbed his eyes and looked towards them, looking like he was ready to drop down in exhaustion.</p><p>   Dwight not wanting to talk anymore, moved to find a generator, but Jake grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey man, I know things have been a bit tense back at camp and, I want things to go back to normal. " Jake said, hoping that would put Dwight at ease. " I'm a jerk, how can I call myself your friend after the way I treated you." Dwight admitted, " you're a good friend you did nothing wrong, and there's nothing to forgive I just hope you can forgive me." Jake said but before Dwight could ask Jake anything, Quentin approached them "hey guys what are we talking about over here." He said with a yawn.</p><p>   "we should go look for the generators before we get found." Said Jake, already walking in the direction of the tall corn and towards the barn, Quentin nodded and walked away. Dwight looked towards Jake hesitantly but eventually left to find a generator of his own. Jake wasn't sure what he wanted anymore he was relieved to know that Meg was okay with things but, the others were a different thing, and spilling his feeling would bring everything burning down for sure.</p><p>   What were Jake's feelings? did he want to get back with Michael, after everything that's happened? his head swirled with questions as he worked on a generator he found inside the barn. Jake was too concerned with his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Quentin's scream as it echoed through the barn. He hurriedly finished his generator and, as soon as the light came to life he ran to find the rest, he found a half-finished generator partially hidden by a tree, which gave him an ominous feeling.</p><p>   Jake knelt and set himself to finish the generator as he heard one last guttural scream and the entity descending to claim the body. His clammy hands worked as quickly as he could, but he was too jittery and only managed to fumble with the pieces instead, his breathing coming out hard and uneven as his anxiety worsened.</p><p>   He went to wipe the sweat off his face and his breath got caught in his throat as he heard a loud thump directly above him. His gaze shot up to see a large kitchen knife protruding from the trunk of the tree. Jake quickly stumbled away from the generator as he saw Michael looming over him. "Mi-" Jake began to speak but was cut off by Micheal breaking down the generator with one hard kick. In one swift motion, the killer grabbed the knife from the tree and began walking away, completely disregarding Jake, who promptly stood up and moved to catch up with him.</p><p>   " Michael, wait, stop ignoring me! we need to talk-- I need to tell you something." Jake said, scratching the back of his neck nervously, he continued after Michael for a few seconds before he came to a sudden stop, making Jake run into him, " Michael? I..." Jake began again, but Michael refused to look in Jake's direction, "Hey Michael." he called again, placing a hand on the killer's back, hoping he would turn around. After some silent moments, he slowly lowered his hand and rested his forehead against Michael's back and sighed dejectedly, " please look at me." Jake waited a moment but nothing.</p><p>  " please, I'm sorry." he said, "I'm sorry, I really am." he closed his teary eyes, " I know you're mad at me and that I hurt you..."  Jake waited a few moments to gather his nerve, "can you kiss me-- one last time? That's all I ask--" he whispered low enough for the two of them to hear, " I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I try." Jake said wistfully and looked up to see if Michael would finally acknowledge him, but Michael instead turned to loom over Jake pinning him with a glared before turning to walk away. Jake sat in silence for a moment, looking at the figure leave and blend into the darkness before getting back to the generator, decidedly ready to leave the realm as fast as possible.</p><p>   He stared at its broken parts for a moment before slowly picking up some sparking cables, turning them over, and trying to fix them, but after the generator exploded he looked at the sparking parts in frustration before he huffed in surrender. He sat next to it, trying to hold back his tears. What was he thinking? that Michael would forget everything that happened and welcome him with open arms? he thought to himself, he hurt Michael and himself for what? validation? acceptance? what he did in trials and out of them were two different things that shouldn't be of concern to the others, but it didn't matter anymore. Michael hated him to the point of not even being good enough as a kill, Jake sat against the generator when he heard Dwight approach him.</p><p>   "Jake what are you doing?" he harshly whispered to the survivor as he moved to fix the generator next to Jake but stopped as he saw Jake's miserable looking face, "Jake, Jake what's wrong?" Dwight asked slowly dropping the cables, "Dwight, can things go back to normal, can't things just be like they use to, I'm so tired... I can't continue like this" Jake said pulling his hands over his eyes as a few tears threaten to fall, Dwight sat in silence for a second before bringing Jake close to him for a hug, Jake sat in the embrace allowing the comfort to wash over him.</p><p>   he was unsure but he could have sworn he saw Michael among the foggy tall corn, was he spying on him after he decided he wasn't in the least bit interested in him? so he wouldn't listen to what he had to say but he'll spy on him like some type of jealous boyfriend? noticing this made Jake upset, and wanted nothing more than to go back to camp.</p><p>   " alright Dwight, let's finish these damn generators and get out of this dump." Jake said surprising Dwight with the sudden change in mood. the two survivors worked on the generator, Jake taking a quick glance behind him and noticed the taller man standing from afar, "how annoying." Jake whispered to himself "what did you say?" Dwight questioned as they continued to work. "nothing, let's go find the latch." Jake said as the light of the generator beamed to life and took Dwight's hand in his just to provoke Michael.</p><p>   Dwight was slightly put off by Jake's odd behavior but felt relieved he was no longer upset and let Jake drag him towards the latch. once open the two survivors made their way into the foggy entrance, Dwight was a few steps ahead of Jake and didn't notice when Jake stopped in front of the latch. </p><p>  Jake turned to see Michael standing a few feet away from him, he gathered his nerves and walked up to him to try one more time, "It's not that simple you know, maybe there are no consequences for you, but... but you have to understand I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Laurie,"  he said, "I didn't want to lose the only family I have," Jake whispered taking a few steps towards Michael "Please Michael" Jake pleaded, Michael had become upset at the mentioned of Laurie and moved to close the gap between the two and brusquely picked Jake up by the collar of his jacket, which Jake tried to wiggle out of but was met with the cold point of a knife under his chin. Jake nervously looked up to meet Michael's soulless eyes, their faces almost close enough for Michael's masked lips to touching Jake's, Jake wanted so desperately to lean in but before he could try anything he was roughly thrown onto the other side of the open latch and was left staring at Michael as he walked away. Jake slowly got up and into the never-ending fog already planning his next move to get Michael back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things are heating up between Michael and Jake, as Jake tries to get Michael Back he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael stormed around his home, taking his anger out on any object that dared to get in his way, from a chair that got thrown across the room, to an offensive wall that felt the fury of his knife. He'd let Jake have his fun for far too long. He was Michael's he, always had been even from the beginning, whether the survivor knew it or not.</p>
<p>   The killer was not one to take offenses lightly, so ignoring the needy Jake as punishment seemed to be doing the trick but seeing him so close to another person infuriated Michael, he didn't like sharing his toys but Jake was defiant. he was doing it on purpose, and as much as Michael enjoyed that about Jake, it also annoyed him. He wanted to keep the survivor all to himself, have him begging and whining under him.</p>
<p>   Back in Ormond, Jake wanted to run from him, and he was more than ready to show Jake that if he wasn't his, then he would taste what fear was and he almost did, but the entity didn't like its rules to be broken, once Michael tried to break through the barrier, it wasted no time on laying down its punishment. The fact that he couldn't twist the life out of whatever the entity was, angered Michael even more, but just this time, Michael would play along with Jake see how desperate and needy he would become before he'd come begging Michael all turned on and needy, so he waited for his chance. </p>
<p>  Inside the forest, Meg sat patiently as Jake walked back and forth, the sound of crunching leaves filling in the silence, "so what are you planning to do then?" she asked Jake "i-i don't know, sounds silly but... make him jealous, I guess, he seemed to get jealous over David and Dwight." Jake said with a small blush, as he still wasn't used to anyone being even slightly jealous over him. </p>
<p>  Meg laughed at Jake's bashfulness and stood up to encourage her friend and expressed her concerns, "I think that is a fantastic idea, but how sure are you, you won't end up dead."  She said, her eyebrows knitting together, " I- I don't know, last time he just killed David... for getting too close." He trailed off at the mention of David getting murdered because of him, and looked away from Meg, "... I mean, as fucked as that sounds, David's a dick... he probably deserved it." She said, trying to keep a semi-serious face.</p>
<p>   " ugh, this is difficult, I might end up killed or worst, stuck in an awkward situation... what if he just, ignores me?" Jake said, running his hands down his nervous face, " I've never tried to make anyone jealous before." Meg gave an exaggerated gasp and clasped her hands on Jake's shoulders "oh my gosh, you are adorable." she said, trying to keep her giggling down, to which Jake gave her an unamused look. "I'm sure things will be fine, just, try your best," she said with all sincerity "c'mon, I want to sit by the fire, I'm freezing my ass off," she said, hugging herself and shivering slightly. Jake rolled his eyes, trying to show his annoyance but failed as his smile showed against his will.</p>
<p>   They had decided to walk a ways from camp as Jake didn't want the others to eavesdrop on them, so Meg, sure no one else would listen, let her curiosity get the best of her "so... if you don't mind the question... what's he like? like besides the whole murderer thing obviously, there has to be a reason why you like the guy" she asked and Jake gave her a side glance considered for a second if he should answer or not but after taking in the facts she knew of him and Michael, gave in with a sigh "... he's surprisingly gentle when he's not mad that is, it's like something reserved just for me you know." Jake said as they continued walking, "and stubborn as hell too" Jake sighed with a tired look on his face, "hehe, sounds like a good match." Meg hummed, and Jake squinted at her playfully and feigned an offended look, both laughed at each other but fell silent as they approached the camp.</p>
<p>    The two survivors sat in front of the fire, Meg rubbing her hands together, looked over to Jake and gave him a wide smile, "ahh, this is nice." she said as she put her hands closer to the flame but, the feeling was soon replaced with the gut tugging sense of the entity calling them to trial, but only Jake and Meg from the look of it, since the others seemed busy with their tasks, Meg and Jake stood up and begun walking towards the thick fog "this fucking sucks, I was just warming up," Meg grumbled, fog dispersing the closer they got, giving them a more clear view. </p>
<p>  Jake froze as he noticed it was Haddonfield, Meg gave Jake's frown a delighted smile. "oh my, this could be your chance, Jake!" she said, tugging excitedly at his jacket's sleeve, "I really hope not, I'm not ready" he said giving Meg a worried look, " you will do amazing, watch you'll have your mean scary man back and melting all over you in no time" she said trying to hide her giggles and failing miserably, "Hey, I'm just joking okay, the chances of him being here are probably low, so calm down." Meg said as she saw Jake's tense face, "either way, we should start getting at those generators, we've been sitting here a while." she said, looking around making sure they hadn't been found yet, Jake didn't say anything but just nodded and the two separated.</p>
<p>   Jake nervously moved through the houses and streets before finding a generator by the wall of one of the houses. His edginess making him jump at every sound he heard, he worked on the generator with precaution and behind him, he heard thumping footsteps approaching with a rapid speed, he turned and stumbled down startled by the sound, he jumped as a running Meg almost ran into him. She smiled wildly at him, to which he gave her an odd look, "he's here." she said in a whisper filled with joy, Jake didn't need her to tell him who she was talking about, he knew. "I'm not doing it, I'm going to finish the generators and leave." Jake said with sudden cold feet, "Jake, come on, this is your chance," she said, holding Jake's shoulders and then letting go "fine, I get it I won't push you." she sighed and to Jake's relief she left.</p>
<p>   His reassurance soon crumbled as he heard an all too familiar voice call his name "Jake?" David asked in a hushed whisper as he approached the kneeling man. Jake tensed up at the presence of the other survivor and without turning around just stammered "y-yeah," and after a few seconds of awkward silence, David cleared his throat and moved closer to Jake and help with the generator "... I'm sorry," David said as he worked on the generator not looking at Jake, to which Jake stopped for a moment to look at David, "for being a dick... sorry," David said still working, Jake didn't know how to respond, it was out of character for David to apologize but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, with some caution, and that he must feel bad for his actions "It's okay, thanks for that... I guess." Jake said, and before he could continue with the generator, he felt the eerie feeling of someone watching him. </p>
<p>  Jake turned his head slowly and saw a dark shadow in the upper floor window of one of the houses, this was it this was his chance! Jake reflected on the moment if he should go for it or not, then he swallowed thickly as he made up his mind. He sat on the ground, leaning against the generator and took his scarf off, and opened his jacket a bit. internally Jake was a nervous mess, he knew little to nothing about flirting and decided to copy whatever his past girlfriends had done to catch his interest, David glanced at him but didn't say anything, Jake sighed nervously " you growing out your beard?" Jake asked not knowing what else to talk about, David instinctively reached out to touch his chin " yeah, can't really shave around here," he said and looked over at Jake "looks nice," Jake said looking David in the eyes then turning to look at something else so the other survivor wouldn't see his burning face.</p>
<p>   Jake couldn't believe he was really going through with this he knew for sure he was going to end up dead. Jake felt as something moved next to him and then there was a hand on either side of his head, "are you trying to flirt with me, Park?" David stared into Jake's eyes and smirked at him, "I don't know, am I?" Jake said, returning the gesture. David hummed and got closer to him and started kissing his exposed neck Jake froze, not expecting that outcome.</p>
<p>   Jake saw as Michael looked at them from the window, seemingly unfazed by the scene in front of him. What was Jake supposed to do now, the fact that Michael didn't even care almost made Jake's heart ache a bit. he sighed and tried pushing David off lightly but instead of stopping he grabbed Jake's hands in his and pushed Jake to the ground, " Hey David, I'm not-" Jake got interrupted by David, " you're not bitching out on me, are ya Jake? because you started this and it'd be fucked up not to finish it." David said as he tightened his grip on Jake's hands. Jake felt a genuine moment of fear as he sat there, David's free hand moving to lift up Jake's jacket and shirt.</p>
<p>   Jake, not wanting to look at what was happening, turned to see if Michael was still by the window but he was gone. Jake could almost cry but, in a sudden moment, David was no longer on him as he was thrown with a great force onto the ground a few feet away from him. He saw as an angry Michael knelt on top of David and slammed his skull onto the ground, keeping the screaming survivor in place as he stabbed him with his knife slicing him violently from sternum to groin and repeating the motion a few times until he was satisfied. Michael stood up slowly, looking at the bloody pool of what used to be a human, as blood dripped slowly off his dirty mask. He turned to Jake slowly, tilted his head, and stalked towards him. </p>
<p>  Jake tried to desperately crawl away from Michael but the killer was faster, he was picked up and thrown over a broad shoulder, "Michael wait, would you just listen to me please!" Jake said as he tried wiggling out of Michael's hold thinking he was about to get hooked but instead he saw a lawn, and then the floorboards of a house, and up some familiar stairs, and before he could properly figure things out he was tossed onto a bed where he was soon encaged by Michael's imposing form.</p>
<p>   With Michael's arms on either side, he had no other choice but to finally look at him. Michael's gaze piercing and intense, never wavering off of him. Unable to handle his stare, Jake turned to a side, but a hand quickly turned his face back to Michael's, " I didn't want David, but you refused to listen to me ... I didn't know how else to get your attention and- and I thought that if I made you jealous you'd ... pay attention to me." Jake said, his face heating up at his confession. </p>
<p>  He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Michael any longer, and felt as the hand left his face and ran under his shirt where David had been touching him a few minutes ago. Michael wanted to make sure Jake knew he was his and his alone, and anyone who dared to touch him like this would find their end. Myers, with mask already halfway up, initiated a heated kiss with the survivor, their lips crashing together, it was harsh and desperate, Michael's tongue traced Jake's warm lips before biting down and sucking on them, his eyes never leaving Jake's half-open ones. Michael's unwavering stare made Jake heat up a deep red blush that spread across his face, his rough hands leaving a heated trail on Jake's body as they moved to caress the smooth skin, the survivor began to grind against the killer and groaned into their kiss as Michael began to do the same Jake could feel his heartbeat quickening as their bodies began to move harder against each other, trying to catch the right angle to get that delicious friction against the base of his hardening cock leaving both men panting heavily, and groaning.</p>
<p>   "God, I need you to fuck me so bad," Jake moaned, his voice hoarse and lustful. but Michael was still angry and wasn't about to give him what he wanted, not yet at least, he was going to make him beg for it. Michael moved from kissing Jake's lips to licking and sucking on his neck, he bit the reddened area to make sure a possessive mark was left, showing anyone who dared to look that he, was taken. Michael kept grinding onto Jake, who had wrapped his legs around Michael's hips, bringing their lower halves closer and trying to stifle his moans with one hand. Michael pushed two fingers into Jake's mouth who began sucking on them. </p>
<p>  Michael's groans of pleasure further aroused Jake and all their desperate grinding was edging him closer but before he got near to his release, he was abruptly flipped, back facing up. The cold air hitting his exposed skin as Michael tore his pants down finally releasing Jakes entrapped arousal, and before he could move, Michael roughly pressed his fingers into Jake's hole, the survivor hissed in pain at the sudden intrusion and was unable to protest as Michael unremorsefully began to move his fingers in and out at a fast pace. Michael wanted to remind Jake that he was being punished, so all of his actions were angry and harsh he was not thinking of Jake's pleasure but his own.</p>
<p>   Michael undid his coveralls taking his dick in his hand and aligning himself with Jake's entrance and without a warning slammed himself into Jake, who choked on a moan and eyes going teary, feeling as he was quickly filled up by Michael's girth his muscles tensing around him "You're-you're being too rough" Jake said breathlessly, Michael pushed Jake's face down into the bed and repeated the action a few more times. Jake sat there filled with the painful burning sensation unable to move as Michael held his hips with a bruising grip. Michael brushed against Jake's sensitive spot sending electric shocks of pleasure that went straight to his aroused member, he groaned both in pain and pleasure as Michael quickened his pace tears rolled down his face as he felt his hole get roughly abused. </p>
<p>  The pain was soon forgotten, as he grew accustomed to the size and was instead an unashamed moaning mess rolling his hips and moving to meet Michael's thrusting. Michael grabbed a handful of Jake's hair and pulled on it forcing Jake to get on all fours he groaned and went to touch himself pumping his aching dick a few times before Michael notice and grabbed both of his hands to place them on either side of him bringing their bodies closer to each other, Jake could feel Michael's rapid heartbeat against his back, as well as Michael groaning with each hard thrust.</p>
<p>   "Nnhg... It-it feels so good ~aaah" Jake moaned, exciting Michael into going faster, the feeling of Michael thrusting in and out of him and hitting his prostate turned Jake's whines and moans into small cries of ecstasy, Michael's brutal pace had Jake's eyes almost rolling to the back of his head a few more hard thrusts had Jake's untouched cock spurting. The sudden climax making Jake's vision go blank, But Michael wasn't done, so he didn't care, he was going to continue until he had enough.</p>
<p>   Jake was tired and dizzy but Michael, unsatisfied picked Jake up to continue fucking into him, Jakes cock was still dribbling cum when Michael began jerking him, his over-stimulated body managing to come once more. Michael's thrust became erratic the closer he got so he went to bite Jake's neck once again and buried himself deep within the survivor before spilling his hot liquid inside him. After coming down from his release he simply dropped the survivor onto the bed satisfied with the punishment.</p>
<p>   Jake was so tired he couldn't move, his blurry vision slowly going black as he drifted off to sleep. Jake opened his eyes unsure of how much time had passed but he was aware of a few things, his aching body, he was once again clean and fully clothed, and Michael, who was laying next to him and staring at him absentmindedly touching the mark on Jake's shoulder. once he noticed that Jake was awake he brought him closer embracing him possessively, and Jake closed his eyes to savor the feeling before remembering he was still in trial.</p>
<p>   "I- I should go... before it gets mad" Jake whispered and Michael stared at him before getting up from the bed. Jake tried standing up but his legs wobbled and gave under his weight he turned to Michael who was staring at him with his head tilted and became fluster remembering how he had unabashedly begged for Michael, "J-Just help me up." He said unable to look at the taller man who picked him up bridal style, causing him to further redden.</p>
<p>  On their way to the latch Jake kept glancing at Michael and looking away when he stared at him. Once at the latch, he noticed it was powered but unopened, meaning Meg was still around "haha... well this is awkward" Meg gave a nervous laugh as she rounded a corner of a house, Michael tensed up and was starting to put Jake down but he quickly stammered "w-wait she's ok!" and Michael stopped, glaring at Jake to let him know he would only do it this once, then Meg speed walked to the latch and opened it stiffly, avoiding to look at the pair and left.</p>
<p>   Michael put Jake down and both stared at each other "Michael I... I..." Jake didn't know what he was trying to tell Michael his emotions making him blurt out words "I'm happy" he sighed, Michael tilted his head as he looked at Jake disappear into the fog.</p>
<p>   once at camp, he could hear Meg telling the others he was running the killer around so she could escape and that's why he was taking a while. Jake arrived getting praises from the others as he sat by the fire, " what the hell, did they bite you?!" Dwight pointed on his shoulder, Jake was mortified, how did it not heal? it was weird but sometimes the entity made mistakes and didn't heal wounds all the way or at all. Jake covered the area and unable to look him in the eyes and just confirmed he had, " They get weirder and weirder, I swear. " Said Laurie, who went on to explain her odd encounter with the Legion calling them perverts and whatnot.</p>
<p>   Meg sat staring at him with a smirk and pulled out his scarf from her jacket, " You're gonna need this. " she whispered, handing it to him. A few hours later, the other three were called into a trial leaving Meg and Jake alone " so... based on the scene back in the trial, I'm guessing you two are back to lovey-dovey?" Meg asked, raising her eyebrows, "y-yeah, I guess." Jake said as a faint blush of embarrassment formed on his cheeks, Meg glanced at Jake's neck, pursed her lips but was unable to keep her words from spilling out " I'd never thought Myers was a kinky freak. " she said smirking, " Oh god please stop." Jake said, hiding his face, and after a few minutes of joking around, things got quiet around camp. Jake slowly drifted into sleep, still feeling tired from the trial, leaving Meg on her own, " I'm glad to see you happy again. " Meg whispered to an already sleeping Jake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys!! i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and i really hope you guys liked it too. stay safe and thank you so much for reading &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>